The New Kid
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is coming out of a rough break up with her college boyfriend and is finally on the dating scene. The first time since high school. No one really catches her attention...Except the shy, quiet new kid. Rated M for a reason.
1. Rogue Cheney

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor attend Fairy Tail Academy. :( *sobs* if only I came up with such a cool idea**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was just another day at Fairy Tail Academy. The jocks were talking about the sports girls, the school flirts were checking out the jocks, the bullies were picking on the nerds, and the golden haired beauty was being princessed. Head cheerleader, ex-girlfriend of he who got a football scholarship, and absolutely stunning

"Er-zaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The golden haired beauty called out to the stunning red haired girl, "Er-zaaaaaaaaaa! Why are you with some new kid?"

"Well, since I became the school president I'm obligated to tour the new kids," Erza answered matter of factually. The black haired kid looked nervous. He did eye the golden haired beauty up and down.

"This is why you do cheerleading! It's good for the soul!" She said with her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Whatever Lucy! You know I like having higher forms of power!" Erza winked.

"Oh yeah! You always like to be on top, in more ways than one," Lucy winked back, "And what's your name cutie?" Lucy talked to the black haired kid. His hair was kind of messy and covered one of his eyes.

"Rogue Cheney." He said without making any eye contact to her.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

Maybe I won't mind this school, I mean all my cousins go here and a completely gorgeous girl also does. "Erza, can I go to my cousins," Rogue pointed to the table where all the jocks sat.

"Those are your cousins!" Lucy's mouth flung open.

"Yeah, they are. Problem?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"N-n-no‼" Lucy was stuttering.

I walked to my cousins: Sting, Natus, Gajeel and little Wendy—her grade 9 self is so cute. "Hey guys," I said walking to them.

"Look who decided to join Fairy Tail Academy! About time loser," Sting said. He was always the cocky one. Head captain of the football team and the playboy.

"I know! What took you so long?" The pink haired one said. That's Natsu—the class clown. He would manage to get girls for being so funny, well if he ever realizes the girl likes him

"Geehee. You better help me bully some kids," Gajeel winked. He's the tough one and a horny guy. He had piercings all over his face. He would get the girls for being such a bad boy.

"H-h-hi Rogue-Kun," Wendy said. She's the innocent one who has a love for all forms of nature and people. She's way too sensitive.

"So what did that sexy mama cita say to you?" Sting asked referring to Lucy.

"My name…" *Cricket, Cricket* No one said anything else

"Don't tell me Sting's jealous that Lucy talked to Rogue instead of him," Natsu finally piped up. It caused the entire table to laugh, including a small giggle from m.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked?

"N-n-nooo she's n—"

"He wishes!" Gajeel said. Sting's face turned into the shade of Erza's hair.

"Guys can you pipe down, it's embarrassing hearing a bunch of boys talk about girls!" Wendy blushed.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Oh my God! Erza did you see him! Absolutely gorgeous!" I could not get the idea of his face out of my mind. What a divine creature! Rogue Cheney! That will be mine.

"Who? Sting?" Erza let out a deep sigh. Everyone knew Erza always wanted to hook up with Sting. She almost did at my 17th birthday party last year.

"No! His cousin! Rogue Cheney!"

"It's not going to happen Hearfilia." Erza said quite simply.

"Why not?" I was probably blushing on the counts my face is red.

"He's really focused on school. He actually wants to do something with his life," Erza said back.


	2. English Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I went into English class and sat in the back, like always. I took out my compact mirror to check how I looked. Makeup was flawless. I was staring at one gorgeous lady. I combed through my hair and looked up to see who was entering the class: Rogue Cheney.

"Oi! Rogue, Rogue Cheney!" I called out to Rogue. Why was he going to sit in the front? "Hey Rogue, come sit beside me." He moved closer to the back. Score! I am on a roll today! I look up again to see Erza walk in. "Errrrrrrrrrrr-zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, come here!" I yelled out. Lucky for me the teacher wasn't in. She saw Levy in the class, Juvia and Gray.

"Grayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug, "You know you missed me," I said winking at him. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, it was an improvement. Most of the time, this kid stripped. I took him by the hand and sat him beside me. "Rogue meet my best friend Gray, Gray this is Rogue Cheney, he's new here," my voice was purring.

Rogue held out his hand to make a formal hand shake. He's so cute! I looked up again and saw Sting walking towards us. Gray was the school football team's running back. "Gray! Put your shirt on!" I slapped him across the head. It made Rogue chuckle. Two points for Lucy! I am on a roll today!

Sting came and sat right beside Erza. Hey now she can finally practice that flirting thing I was training her at. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s" I gave her a quick slap on the back, "Sting-kun," she finally managed to say. Gray roared into laughter making me laugh with him. It's not every day you see Erza shy up like that.

"Rogue, you know what's the best thing about this school," I said pulling my shirt down, trying to get him to stare there. He shrugged, "it's the people. You see her there, in the front? That's Cana. She gets piss drunk every single day. And her, with the long white hair, that's Mira-Jane: teacher's pet an—"

"Lucy, I'm not here to gossip, I'm here to become a lawyer," Rogue said with no emotion in his voice. Damn, that actually hurt. Why wasn't he even noticing me.

**Sting's P.O.V.**

Dammit, what was Rogue doing? He's supposed to put in a good word for me but instead he makes her upset. How am I supposed to get with her? And why the hell won't this redhead stop staring at me?

"What are you staring at?" Lucy snarled at me.

"Nothing," I said staring at those huge tits. That girl is blessed with such huge things. Why is the student council president such a freak? I know she wants the _Great Sting_ but honestly, I don't come easy.

"So, Lucy," I hissed, "Party tonight, you interested?"

"Hmm…" Lucy tilted her head to the side thinking, "Sure, I could use a drink or two." She winked.

"PAY ATTENTION‼" the teacher roared.

"Yes, Laxus senpei!" Lucy, Erza, Gray, Rogue and I said in unison.


	3. At the Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! **

**Thanks for reading this story! I hope you are enjoying it! I love you all for reviewing, Following and favoriting!**

**Enjoy my lovelies**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Erza, we need to find you the perfect outfit to impress Sting," I said staring at her wardrobe, "This calls for a shopping date!" I squealed. I love shopping! I knew exactly what I was going to wear but Erza needed help. We went to our local mall and went into a bunch of stores. Erza tried outfit after outfit, changing within seconds, with each outfit I grew more and more frustrated. I looked around the store and found the perfect item: a sleek, skin tight, sexy black dress, some DIY studs and a red belt, I looked around the store to complete the outfit. Red heels and a red clutch with studs!

"Perfect!" I squealed. I ran to Erza. "Try this on! Now!" I ordered. She wore it ad it looked stunning. It showed the perfect amount of cleavage and thighs. "Wow Erza, if I was a guy, we would be…" I blushed, "Sting will not keep his eyes off you," I smiled.

* * *

I was finally done doing my makeup and I jumped into my Corvette and picked Erza up. I was wearing a fitted baby blue dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and legs with nude high heels. As soon as we walked into the Eucliffe house all eyes were on us. I saw people eye Erza up and down and I knew I did well. Gray came up to us and gave us both a hug and kissed our cheeks. "Gray, did you really have to show up shirless?" I giggled. It's kind of funny that he never wears anything. He did love to show off his abs. All he had on was black jeans.

A football flew in the air towards Erza, Gray and I. I screamed, "AHH!" When Gray caught it I yelled, "What the hell? That thing almost hit me!"

Sting ran up laughing, "Sorry man, I had to test Gray and make sure he was ready for the game tomorrow."

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

When I looked up from my seat I saw Erza, Sting, Gray and Lucy. Lucy looked like she was mad at something, while her beautiful scarlet haired best friend was laughed. They came to sit beside me on the couch.

"Oh, hey Rogue," the blond one put her hands on my shoulder.

I made little eye contact with her and said, "Hello."

Gray covered his face, "Shit Sting, why did you invite Juvia? She's going to be up my ass the entire night!"

Lucy laughed, "and apparently I'm her love rival. Dude, Gray is my best friend."

"With benefits," Natsu said from behind the couch, earning a roar of laughter from Gajeel, and Erza.

"Hardly," Lucy said blushing, "We haven't fucked once!"

"Yeah but didn't you two make out?" Gajeel asked.

"We were drunk and were dared to do it," Gray said without much thought.

"Just because we're both sexy doesn't mean we want to bang!" Lucy said in her defense.

By the time everyone was done teasing Lucy and Gray, Erza and Sting disappeared. Lucy smirked. I was interested in dancing with Erza so I got up and looked for them. Lucy grabbed my hand, "where are you going?" she purred.

"To look for Erza," I said in my, what Natsu calls, monotone voice.

"No, stay here," she said looking deeply into my eyes. I wonder if she knows that I'm not interested in her, but only her best friend. Lucy was a little too stupid for me: Erza, on the other, hand was a beautiful, sophisticated young lady.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I stared at Gray with my eyes widened. Natsu and Gajeel jumped where Erza, Rogue and Sting were sitting. "What the hell, Gray? Isn't he supposed to want me? I thought I looked hot." Jealously obviously filling me, it wasn't Erza's fault, it was just…irritating that everyone wanted her.

"You realize Rogue isn't interested in you, at all." Natsu said in a serious voice.

"Are you kidding? Who isn't interested in me? I am the head cheerleader, I have the biggest tits in the school and my ass," I stood up and gave the boys a pose, "Yeah," I said when they whistled. It was probably the alcohol that triggered me to give the boys a good view of my body. I knew they always checked me out when I wasn't paying attention.

I look up to the dance floor to see Erza and Rogue dancing with each other. My mouth flung open. I saw Sting rush back on the couch making everyone move down so he could sit beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder, triggering me to say, "That's supposed to be you and Erza! Not Rogue!"

Sting looked irritated, "No! That should be me and you!" he said looking pissed.

"If I am dancing with anyone, it's Rogue!" I spanned at Sting.

"There is no way Rogue would give you the time of day. He thinks you're a fucking nitwit!" Sting yelled at me.

"What‼" Everyone stared at Sting with shock. Natsu face palmed, Gray's mouth was left wide open, and Gajeel was just shaking his head in disappointment.

Tears had filled my eyes, "You know what? I'm a fucking nitwit! Screw you guys! I don't need to be at this party!" I ran out of the room and was about to turn on my car.

Sting followed me out and said, "Lucy, you can't drive, you've had way too much to drink." His eyes filled with concern.

* * *

**Muhahahaha! I have left the story here. Cliffhanger! He he he! You will have to wait until the next post to see what happens! **


	4. It's complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly**

**I hope you are enjoying this story!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V.**

"You realize you messed up by calling her a fucking nitwit," Gray told me.

Natsu was shaking his head, "For once I agree with the stripper."

"What did you say?‼?" Gray looked at Natsu with anger.

"Maybe you should go check on her, with the amount she was drinking today it might be best if she spent the night here," Gajeel winked at me.

I ran off to go check on Lucy. "Lucy! Lucy!" I called out. I saw her jumping into her pink Lucy would drive a pink corvette. If anything happened to her I would be completely guilty for telling her what Rogue thought. "Lucy, you can't drive, you've had way too much to drink!" Even I heard the concern in my voice.

"What's it too you?" She said, her voice sounding quite cold.

"You're my friend; I can get someone to drive you home if you want. Ok? Come in with me, I'll have Gray drive you home. He's always our group designated driver," I said. Why was I rambling on? I had to practically drag her into my house. I called for Gray and told him to drive her home. When they disappeared out the door I knew she would be fine. I looked up and saw Rogue stop dancing.

Erza came back onto the couch flirting her ass off with Rogue. What confused me was I was pretty sure she wanted me. So why was she acting interested with Rogue all of the sudden? It was quite annoying that she didn't even as much as recognize how it made Lucy feel.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Well I guess I got stupid drunk last night. At least I got home. I owe Gray one. He would always have my back. I looked at my phone to see three texts from last night. All from Erza.

_Lucy, do you mind if I dance with Rogue to get Sting jealous? He keeps looking at you and it's annoying. It'll be one dance. Nothing dirty I promise_. was what the first one read.

_Lucy hurry up and check your texts! Dammit I can't stall this much longer_. the second one read.

_AHHH Lucy, I'm sorry I did this. I owe you one tomorrow. You know I don't like Rogue, he's all yours. Sorry._ the third one read.

I guess I should've checked my phone for over reacting so much. I knew Erza wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt me. I couldn't stay mad at her anyways. I guess I should get ready for class. I wore my uniform and drove to school.

Chemistry, the best way to start my morning! No sarcasm intended. My passion for chemistry is like none other. And biology too. Not that my friends could know. It would kill my reputation if they knew the reason I go to school is to become a doctor. What sucked most about chemistry class was you are not allowed to wear contact lenses in class so I was doomed to wear my dorky glasses.

I took my seat in the front of the class. The teacher, Macao senpei was teaching the chemistry class and today he would be arranging the lab partners. I sat beside my best friend since diapers, Levy. "Hey Levy-chan."

"Lu-chan! How are you?" The blunette gave me a warm smile.

"I'm alright, party kind of sucked last night. I'll give you details later." I smiled at her. I knew I could tell Levy everything without being judged. And what to my wondering eyes would appear but Rogue Cheney. Why was he taking chemistry? Didn't he want to be a lawyer? Why waste your time in chemistry? I could not fathom this. He didn't notice me, thanks to these dorky glasses. He took a seat in the second row of the classroom, sitting right behind me.

Macao senpei had arranged the chemistry lab partners. Levy was paired with Laki Oiletta.

"Lucy Heartfilia, and Rogue Cheney, sit at lab bench 5." My heart stopped. Why, oh why would he pair me with Rogue when I look like a complete freak? I gathered my things and sat at the lab bench.

"Lucy is that really you?" he asked with little emotion in his voice.

"Y-yes," I replied. A hint of red was clearly threatening to appear on my cheeks.

"Why do you look different?" He paused. He was so good looking, and serious. He was nothing like my ex-boyfriend, "Oh! I got it, you're wearing glasses." He said. I had never heard him say anything with more emotion.

"Y-yes I am. But please don't tell anyone," I said, my cheeks feeling hot. The thoughts of my ex filled my mind. I always wanted a strong guy, not so much a bad boy but a strong one. What drew me towards Rogue Cheney was he was nothing like that, he was shy and sweet. I didn't mean to sound like such a blond all the time. The only reason I acted the way I did was because as head cheerleader I have a reputation to maintain. He would always carry me down the halls and into classes. He treated me like a princess, but we broke up. He was going away for college and seeing him twice a year wouldn't work. But I miss him. I will never forget the memories of Guildarts.

"So as a review of last year, I would like to ask the class, what is ionization energy?" Macao asked.

The class was silent, but the answer was so simple. I waited a few seconds before finally saying, "the amount of energy needed to remove an electron from a gaseous atom. In addition, the periodic trend is that as you move right, the ionization energy increases and as you go down a group, the ionization energy decreases. So basically, the furthest right, and highest up the periodic table of elements would have the highest ionization energy: nitrogen, oxygen, and fluorine."

Rogue stared at me in shock. I wasn't a complete idiot. I just acted like it. Hopefully he doesn't tell everyone I'm actually smart. I actually get the highest marks every year at school for our grade, but no one knew. No one knew of Lucy Heartfilia, school genius. I was Lucy Heartfilia, school slut, but I was ok with it. I was only ok with it because I thought that being known as a slut would make things come easy but boy was I wrong. I dazed out the window until class finally ended. What a relief! I hope things get better because I felt like shit at the fact that Rogue Cheney thought I was a nitwit.

I scurried to the washroom and got rid of my glasses and wore my contacts. I unbuttoned the top two buttons of my uniform, to show off cleavage and hiked up my skirt. I reapplied lip gloss and walked out of the washroom.

I walked down the hallway and saw Sting, "hey Lucy, are you ok?" Sting asked, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to call you a nitwit," I sighed.

"I know you didn't Sting, you were just angry that Erza danced with Rogue instead of you. I get it," I tried to walk to my next class but he grabbed my arm.

"No, it isn't that. I let Erza dance with Rogue because Rogue was talking about how good looking she is. I felt obligated to wingman," my eyes widened in shock.

"No, no, no, no, no. You aren't supposed to wingman for Erza and Rogue. It won't happen. I'm not saying this because I think Rogue is really good looking. I'm saying this because Erza is interested in you." Wow, things took a toll for the fucked up. I like Rogue, who likes Erza, who likes Sting, who is wing manning for Rogue. This could not cause any more drama.

"But that might be best. Because I know she's interested in me but I'm interested in her best friend," he was blushing, "you."


	5. Rejection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :( though I'd like to :P**

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had a huge assignment to do and procrastinated it... Yeah :P So! Without further adieu, here is the next chapter to this story :)**

**I love you all for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoriting! It means the world to me**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Was Sting Eucliffe confessing feelings for me? There is no way I could think of him like that. He is far too much like Guildarts, cocky, good looking, captain of the football team and strong. I could never get with a guy like that, "No Sting. I do not have feelings for you." I simply could not fathom why he would even like me? I did not flirty with him or say sweet words to him, so why?

"Why Lucy?" Sting asked me staring me deeply in the eyes. Why did he have to look at me like that? It makes everything harder.

"Honestly, I have a certain degree of loyalty to my friend. She likes you. She's yours. That's that," there is no way I could tell Sting everything. He will never understand what it's like.

"I don't want Erza," He said simply, "I want you."

"Why do you want to date a slut like me?" I knew Sting was the kind of guy to only want a one night stand. Why would he like me? After everything that happened with Guildarts why would he…

"Because you're different," Sting responded. But I wasn't different. I was like every other cheerleader, jumping, doing flips, showing off my body, I was like all of them. Different would be Levy, who wouldn't ever let a guy change her. She will always be a bookworm. Different would be Erza, who lets her strengths represent her. I will never be like that. I will never be different.

"If you really believe that then Sting, you know nothing about me," I said and I walked off.

**Sting P.O.V.**

I refuse to give up on Lucy until I understand her. If she's interested in Rogue, if that will truly make her happy, then that's what I'll give her. But she has to KNOW Rogue first. She cannot be taken by lust: not again. What I don't understand is why she calls herself a slut?

"How's it going Lover boy?" Natsu teased. Oh Natsu, my stupid little cousin. He always liked to poke fun at the worst times.

"Me and Lucy aren't dating," I said. When Natsu was quiet I added, "I could get a girl easily. Look at Gajeel! He has the bookworm wrapped around his finger. I could do that to any girl I want." I gave a smirk. What sucked most of all was Lucy was the only girl who physically attracts me at FTA.

I looked up and saw Erza and Lucy, "Hey Lucy!" Erza said cheerful as ever.

"Hey! Erza sorry I have to go to cheer practice," Lucy said and rushed off. Why were her eyes all puffy? Is she ok? I got up to go follow her.

"I got to go take a piss," I said simply to Natsu, "be back loser."

I quickly went and followed the direction Lucy went to. When I found her, she was in Gray's arms. In tears. I hid back so she wouldn't think I was a stalker. "Damn it Gray! I hate that I can't move on from my mistakes," Lucy said between tears. "I mean, I know what I did was wrong but…" She could not stop herself from crying.

Gray was patting her back to comfort her, "I know Lucy, we all make mistakes. You're not the only one at fault. I'm also to blame." He kept himself level headed for the hysterical Lucy.

"I know but you were wasted. I wasn't and, what I did to Guildarts isn't fair. I should have never done anything!" Lucy buried her face in Gray's chest, "he really loved me, Gray. I betrayed his trust. He never betrayed me though. Even now. He never told anyone what I did."

I decided to go back to Natsu before he noticed. When I got back to the table Rogue and Gajeel were there. "Where's Wendy?" I asked.

"She's with her new boyfriend!" Natsu joked. He pointed to Wendy and a miniature version of Natsu.

"Who is he?" I asked, getting a little protective of her.

"His name is Romeo," Gajeel laughed, "I was going to initiate him into high school but our little cous' there protected him." Gajeel had a sick humor for stuffing first year kids into lockers. It was kind of funny but at the same time kind of harsh. "Kid has balls though. He threw a fight. Geehee."

* * *

**What did Lucy do to Guildarts? Why did she go to Gray when feeling so upset? What happened between her and her ex!?**

**SO many questions with so little answers :P**


	6. Cheer Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor am I the principal of FTA. The owner is Hiro Mashima and the Principal is Makarov :)**

**Thanks for reading! I would like to apologize for not updating the passed three days. I was busy writing a research paper, then there was work. AND I'm studying for finals :(. I may update a little less frequently (I'll try not to). I would like to thank you all for following, reviewing, favoriting, and reading! Also, my next post will be a LONG response to reviews. I know, I should've done this sooner but I didn't. ANYWAYS! Enjoy this chapter**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx *heart***

* * *

**Rogue P.O.V.**

I never expected an airhead like Lucy to actually know her chemistry. It might have just been luck. And what was with those glasses? I never knew she wears glasses. I looked at the table beside us (being Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu) to see Erza. She was incredibly stunning. Oh the naughty things I'd do to that scarlet haired beauty. She has fallen for the Rogue charm too, dancing the way she did at the party. What a naughty, naughty girl.

Why wasn't Lucy with Erza? Was she that angry? Lucy didn't seem like that kind though. Sting came back, "What a long pissing my man," Natsu said.

"Man's gotta do what he has to do," Sting smirked. He looked to have more of a worry in his eyes though. Like something was bothering him. It wasn't my concern. I glanced at the table Erza was sitting on to see Gray laughing. "Let's go check out the cheerleaders," Sting smirked, "I could use some entertainment after the game," he winked.

"Sting do you really think you should use women so much?" I asked.

"It isn't his fault women are so easy. If you guys are doing that I'm off to the library," Gajeel said.

"You. Can. Read?" Natsu said in disbelief. Sting laughed.

"A lot better than you can, flame brain," Gajeel shot at Natsu.

"So, anyone down to come?" Sting asked. I wasn't really willing to go but if I keep staying here and staring at Erza I will come off as creepy, no?

"I'm coming!" Natsu said excitedly, "Lisanna looks sexy in her cheer outfit," he added.

"I'll come too," I said.

"Rogue, you need to fix that monotone voice of yours," Natsu said.

"Ok Natsu. I will."

"Dammit Rogue, Stop talking like that you dick-brain," he said angrily.

"Are we going?" Sting said impatiently. He wanted to see some ass hanging out of short skirts, no doubt.

"Yeah, yeah, calm the fuck down," Natsu said.

* * *

**Sting P.O.V.**

When I looked at the cheerleaders practicing I noticed Lucy wasn't there. "Woah, Sting, where's your wife?" Natsu teased.

"Shut the fuck up, loser," I kind of screamed. A few of the cheerleaders looked up at us. _Oh my gosh Sting! Come here_, these girls need to shut up. Lisanna's eyes were glued on Natsu, it was kind of funny.

"Good luck on the game tonight," Mirajane purred. The hotter of the Strauss sisters. She was very sexy, but she was no Lucy Heartfilia.

"Check Rogue out!" Natsu yelled after giving Lisanna a kiss—rather make out. Natsu is going to get it in tonight. I looked up to see Rogue wooing Cana Alberona. Rogue better watch his ass. She has a bit of a thing with Laxus senpei. On and off thing, probably off right now.

"Wait until Erza hears about this," I said, trying to get Rogue off her. It might upset Lucy.

"Woah, sorry Cana. Maybe you can just give me your number," Rogue said with the most emotion I have ever heard.

"I guess women is how you stop speaking monotonously," Natsu laughed.

Just then Lucy appeared from the school building. It did not look like she was crying her eyes out. She probably just did her makeup. "Ladies, get off the football players cocks! We aren't here to get fucked, we are here to cheer. I want you to remember we have a cheer competition and if we don't want to lose to SaberHigh and that Minerva bitch then we better practice. I also—" she paused, "Lisanna! I said get off the boy's cocks!" I couldn't help but laugh, "I also suggest we practice our routine during the games! That way we can get extra practice!"

If there was one thing the beautiful blond was serious about, it's cheerleading. Her body was nearly flawless in that outfit. The girls did flips and jumps and turns and I couldn't stop staring at their legs. The cheer outfit consisted of a red mini skirt that barely covered the girls' panties and an orange bikini top. FTA definitely had the sexiest girls. The best thing about cheer practice was seeing the girls' tits jump with every flip they did. The pyramid is awesome because Lucy was on top. _In more ways then one I bet_. I looked at Mirajane who was just under Lucy, she could not keep her eyes off me. I guess I am man after all, if I'm considering doing Mirajane Strauss. That's fine, Lucy won't know. And she _LOVES_ Rogue, so it's not like I'm cheating on her, right?

"Lisanna! Pay attention! Stop making kissy faces at the pink haired flame brain!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"I'm hurt, blondie. I can tell you that my brain is not a flame!" Natsu said.

"Ok, then tell me how cellular respiration occurs?!" Lucy said in a challenging tone.

"Well uh…" It is always a good time seeing Natsu be shut up, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Ok I will! Cellular respiration is the metabolic process in which certain organisms obtain energy from organic molecules, typically glucose! It takes place in the cell membrane and mitochondira. It consists of four steps! Glycolysis, formation of acetyl coenzyme A, the citric acid cycle and then the electron transport chain and chemiosmosis!" Lucy shot at Natsu. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded. She's really fucking smart.

"Lucy, can I hire you as my biology tutor," I said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up man! LADIES! Pay attention before I ask the boys to leave!" Lucy yelled. She was probably still upset about whatever she was talking about to Gray because she was cursing way too much… so sexy. So hot. So demanding. So…mine. There. Is. No. Way. Rogue. Deserves. Her. Rogue can potentially be the biggest playboy of us all. Him and his poetic ass. And he thought she was a nitwit.

"Sting stop smiling so much, it's creepy," Natsu said.


	7. Response to Reviews I

**OK, firstly *fangirl squeal* YAY! Thanks for getting me to 40 reviews for this story. I didn't really expect it so thanks :). Now, as promised a response to reviews, a long one at that :P. Ok so I may become out of breath before responding to these. **

**Now let's start! deep breath**

**Yuri Heart Cheney: **Yupp, a love square! I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story :).

**franzine-chan:** thanks so much! I'm glad to know you enjoy this.

**Anonymously Weird**: Thanks so much! I tried to keep the grammar right because I can never read a story that has poor grammar. I find myself thinking _Needs a comma o_r something. And yes, I kind of did so she could pull off the dumb blond thing.

**amyskywalker:** You know, like a profession ;) they are in high school. Glad you enjoy

**1fairytaillover:** Glad to know you enjoy

**Lyon'sApprentice:** Thank you, and will do.

**MiddNightt:** Yes, yes she is. :P Glad to know you enjoy.

**rmb. isacheerleader**: Lol, yeah he is.

**franzine-chan:** You will see.

**rmb. isacheerleader:** Thanks! Glad to know you are enjoying

**franzine-chan: **Thank you so much! I am glad you enjoy it! There is no rewrite.

**calla-lillies:** Hehe! No big deal, stalking stories isn't bad, lol. I'm glad you enjoy all my stories :P

**MiddNightt: **Everything is explained in later chapters. Things that may seem confusing and out of character are done deliberately because I'm trying to make it so that every character has their own story.

**rmb. isacheerleader:** Will do :)

**rosesterling100: **You will see! Thank you so much for enjoying all my stories :) I love that you are having fun with them

**fiorella. maxine**: I can understand why. Lucy has a reason for acting the way she does. It shall make sense as the chapters progress! I still think Rogue is a cutie though :P.

**1fairytaillover:** Yes, I know. Her character is…interesting!

**rmb. isacheerleader**: Nope, she isn't :P. She's actually smart (even in the show)! Even though it doesn't seem it at first—I will be true to the characters.

**rosesterling100:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you are enjoying! I will also explain everything in later chapters. I don't make Lucy think she's a slut for no reason.

**Dark-Angel1997:** I'm glad you're enjoying. I shall update ASAP.

**MiddNightt:** Surprise! I'm glad you're having fun with it.

**Novi Eucliffe:** Thank you so much.

**Lyon'sApprentice:** I shall, I shall. I will also explain why she is an alleged slut as the story progresses.

**StorybookPrincess:** I will try to update ASAP :) Thanks for the review.

**Lucyheartfilla:** I will update ASAP! Hopefully once a day :)

**Yuri Heart Cheney:** AHH‼ Toradora! It's actually on my anime to watch list for when school ends :$. Hopefully I don't give the exact same ending! I am glad you are enjoying. And yes, Guildarts is quite a surprise! You will have a full explanation why soon.

**Lyon'sApprentice: **Will do, ASAP! Thanks for the review

**lucyglitter11:** Thank you so much! I will update ASAP

**claude crane:** I will explain why she was with Guildarts in a later chapter, I promise.

**rosesterling100:** Thanks for the review! I am glad you are enjoying the story. Looks like Lucy isn't a "*bleeping* Nitwit" after all ;)

**fiorella. maxine:** Lol, well Lucy did act a little unsmart at the beginning though I find it judgmental of Rogue to call her that so quickly. I guess Erza and Rogue would be an…interesting couple. Maybe not the best but definitely interesting.

**Guest:** Thank you so much! I shall update ASAP! I am glad you are enjoying

**claude crane:** Yeah, sort of. Maybe Sting is just misjudging his cousin though. ;)

**lucygiltter11:** Yeah she is! I wasn't going to make her a nitwit! You know, I really love the idea! I might do it!

**Guest:** He is cousins with Sting: you cannot be Sting's cousin and _not_ be a playboy. Maybe Rogue is just confused and doesn't know what he wants. I will update ASAP! Thank you for the in depth review.

**Ok done! YAY!** **Also, a special thanks to calla-lillies for asking for a RoLu! I probably wouldn't have done a RoLu if she didn't ask.**

**Also, thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. The fact that so many of you are reading this reminds me that I am not wasting my time. **

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	8. Karaoke Time

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairy Tail or the respective songs.**

**Ok, hint for this post, if you are not interested in reading a bunch of song lyrics, skip to the bold so you can get a jest of what is going on. I hope you enjoy this post. Yes I know the songs swear a lot, sorry in advance.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**After Fairy Tail Academy successfully beat Blue Pegasus High, the cheerleaders, football players and friends decided to go karaoke-ing. This included Natsu (wide receiver), Gajeel (tight end), Gray (running back), Sting (quarterback), Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Jet, Droy, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman (linebacker) and Rogue.**

**"Wooo, Go FTA!" Lucy cheered in Gray's car on the way to the karaoke bar.**

**Sting started laughing when the car stopped at a red light, "Obviously we won. The great Sting Eucliffe is the QB!"**

**The green light flashed and Gray was driving again, "I love how the three guys can't even handle transportation," Lucy said laughing at the green Natsu, Gajeel and Sting.**

**"I can't believe you let Rogue and Erza drive alone," Gray said.**

**"Well, I was hoping Erza can just get his opinion of be out of him. That's what we planned," Lucy smirked. And boy did she have more plans for the Karaoke. Firstly, she had a song to put Sting in his annoying ass place. Her, Erza, and Cana would be singing it to their respective guys.**

**"But why did you invite Juvia?" Gray said disgusted, "She's going to drool all over me the entire night," the shirtless Gray was complaining, "she might even ask to touch my abs again."**

**Lucy roared into laughter, "You know you ****_like_**** her attention."**

**"Of course I do! That kind of idolization is flattering!" Gray blushed**

**"Yeah, thought so." Lucy giggled. ****_This is going to be quite a night_****.**

**They had finally arrived at the karaoke bar. "Oh sweet land!" Sting said kissing the ground.**

**"Finally…" Gajeel groaned.**

**"I love that the sweet land doesn't move!" Natsu said.**

**"Actually it does! You see the Earth rotates once every 24 hours. That's how we get day and night," Lucy said.**

**"Ok shut up smarty Einstoren," Natsu said.**

**"Um…you mean Einstein?" Lucy giggled.**

**"Shut up!" Natsu yelled.**

**They went in and sat at a table with Erza and Rogue who looked like they were hiding a dirty little secret. "Are you ready for FTA karaoke!?" Mirajane yelled. The crowd cheered. "I can't hear you?!" Mira yelled again. The crowd cheered as loud as it could. "So. Who. Will. Be. Going. First.?" Mira yelled spacing out her words.**

**Lucy jumped up grabbing Erza and Cana's hands! She whispered in Mira's ears. "FTA, ARE YOU READY FOR THE HOTTEST CHEERLEADERS?" Lucy said excitedly. The crowd cheered. "Alright, Mira! Music!"**

**Lucy began to sing, while staring at Sting**

_"Superstar_  
_Where you from, hows it going?_  
_I know you_  
_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_  
_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

**She jumped into the crowd and held Sting's hand.**

_Look at you_  
_Gettin more than just re-up_  
_Baby, you_  
_Got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby"_

_**S**_**he ran back up on stage and began to work the center pole while Erza worked the left one and Cana danced on the right one. The three began to sing,**

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer_

**Erza began to sing while staring at Rogue.**

_Daddy-O_  
_You got the swagger of champion_  
_Too bad for you_  
_You just cant find the right companion_  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_  
_It could be easy, who you are_  
_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_

**Erza popped her lips**_**.**_  
_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_  
_To think that I_

**She jumped down to Rogue**

_Would be a victim not another_  
_Say it, play it how you wanna_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

**Erza ran back to the stage and danced on the center pole, with Lucy to her left and Cana to her right. The three girls began to sing again**_**.**_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_You Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer_

**Cana was singing now, a bit drunk. Laxus wasn't there so she was singing at Gray just because he as a playboy**_**.**_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_  
_(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)_  
_It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

**The three sang the chorus, Cana in the middle, Lucy on the right and Erza on the left. They were dancing on the poles.**

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, you you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer_  
_Oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_

**"Wow! That was one awesome dance! I had so much fun watching these three girls sing to the biggest ****_womenizers_**** of FTA!" Mira giggled, "So, who would like to sing next?"**

**"Let's get them back," Sting told Natsu who nodded.**

**Natsu and Sting came up onto the stage and made a request to sing a certain song. "O-ok…" Mira told the wearily.**

_[__**Sting**__:] Convict...Music...and you know we a front._

_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,_  
_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_  
_I wanna fuck you, you already know_  
_I wanna fuck you, you already know_

_[__**Natsu**__]_  
_Money in the air as more feel grab you by your coat tail take you to the motel, hoe sale,_  
_don't tell, won't tell, baby said I don't talk Dogg but she told on me, oh well,_  
_take a picture with me, what the flick gonna do, baby stick to me & I'mma stick on you,_  
_if you pick me then I'mma pick on you, d-o-double g and I'm here to put this dick on you,_  
_I'm stuck on pussy and yours is right, wrip riding them poles and them doors is tight_  
_and I'mma get me a shot for the end of the night 'cause pussy is pussy and baby you're pussy for life._

_[Chorus (__**Sting**__)]_

_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,_  
_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_  
_I wanna fuck you, you already know_  
_I wanna fuck you, you already know_

_Shorty I can see you ain't lonely handful of fairys and they all got cheese,_  
_so you looking at me now what's it gonna be just another tease far as I can see,_  
_trying get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs,_  
_throwing bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cause I'm far from a scrub,_  
_you know my pedigree, ex-dealer use to move phetamines,_  
_girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you._

_[Chorus (__**Sting**__)]_

_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,_  
_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_  
_I wanna fuck you, you already know_  
_I wanna fuck you, you already know_

_[__**Natsu**__:]_  
_Mobbin' through club in low pressing I'm sitting in the back in the smokers section (just smoking),_  
_birds eye, I got a clear view, you cant see me but I can see you (baby I see you),_  
_it's cool we jet the mood is set,_  
_your pussy is wet you rubbing your back and touching your neck,_  
_your body is movin' you humpin' and jumpin' your titties is bouncin' you smilin' and grinin' and looking at me._

_[__**Sting**__:]_  
_Girl and while you're looking at me I'm ready to hit the caddy right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy,_  
_baby you got a phatty the type I like to marry wanting to just give you everything and that's kinda scary,_  
_cause I'm loving the way you shake your ass, bouncin', got me tippin' my glass,_  
_Normally don't get caught up too fast but I got a thing for you._

(**AN: I KNOW THERE WASN'T MUCH ACTION HERE, I GOT LAZY!)**

**They were staring at Lucy, Erza and Cana the entire time. "Well, looks like that was a revenge song!" Mira said. Who's next?**

**Gajeel ran on stage. He told Mira to play the song.**

_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my—_

"**Gajeel!" Natsu yelled, "Stop singing! My ears are bleeding!"**

**Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I have to say something," He paused, "Levy, you light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know your beautiful," he said-sang, "Levy MacGarden, be my girlfriend!" Gajeel said.**

**"Awwwww," the entire bar said. The spotlight was on Levy who's eyes welled up in tears as she accepted. **

**"Mira!" Lucy yelled, "Play shots!" Every time the song yelled shots, the entire student body would drink another shot seeing who would last the longest. Cana did. They would probably regret this in the morning...**


	9. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Okay, I am soo sorry I didn't update this in ages! I just finished my first final exam so I thought, hm…I might as well take a break and give you guys a chapter! So here it is! I also felt a mini writer's block for this story until I had finally hit the inspiration for this chapter!**

**I love you all for the supporting, reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. There may be a bit of fluff but…yeah.**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

_It felt like I was chained down to this bed. I couldn't move. They began inching closer and closer to me, 'Guildarts!' I screamed. Why wasn't he coming to my rescue like always?_

_They had an evil smile on their face. Their faces were full of lust, 'Shut up you little slut!' one slapped me across the face._

_'Guildarts!' I sobbed. Where was he? They began inching closer and closer. I felt another slap to my face._

_'Didn't we tell you to shut up!' they were began to feel the lining of my skirt and—_

I shot up from bed. Panting. Sobbing. Regretting. I looked around. I noticed that I was not chained down to my bed. I grabbed my cell phone to check the time. 2 am. I needed Gray. Looking through my contacts list (listed in order of last name) I slowed down when I reached E. I stared at a name. I don't exactly know what happened but my hands were acting on their own and called him. I waited for him to pick up. I don't know what I was doing. I always would call Gray when I dreamed about them…only him and Guildarts knew what happened. I could never break down to Guildarts again… not after what I did. "Hello?" a tired, and angry voice said, "Hello…" It repeated. "Well someone was a little bitch to wake me up from my sleep. Fucking bi—"

"He-hello?" I finally said. What was I doing?

"Lucy?" the same tired voice said.

"Sting…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell him. I knew I needed someone to talk to and…I already woke Sting up. "Um…" but how do I tell him.

"Look, I'm already awake," Sting said grumpily, "if you have something to say, might as well say it."

"Um…" I was crying. Why was I crying? It was a dream.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Sting's grumpy voice turned into concern.

"Yes," I said with a voice crack. Great, now he would know I'm lying.

"No you're not. What's the matter?" and after that I don't know what I was saying. My body, my mouth, it was all reacting on its own.

"Sting…" I sobbed, "Please, can we go to Starbucks? The one in Crocus is open," I said between sobs. What was I doing? Normally when I was like this I would just cry to Gray. He always made time for me. Even during football practice when I remembered my past, Gray would excuse himself and come.

Sting sighed, "Of course Lucy. I'll pick you up."

"Do you know where I live?" I asked surprised. Then I remembered that I held a huge party a month ago so he probably knew from that.

"Yes, be ready in 10." He hung up the phone. What was I doing? Why did I wake Sting up? Why did I call him and not Gray? Nothing made sense. Gray knew me better than anyone yet…I shook my head. I don't have time to worry about this. I looked in my wardrobe and wore a pair of ripped jeans and a mint green sweater. It was night so it was quite chilly. I quickly applied some makeup, grabbed my purse and climbed out the window. It Papa or Loke found out I was going out at night they would freak out.

I waited until I saw a huge Escalade pull up in my driveway. The windows rolled down and it was Sting. He stared at me with his bright blue eyes. "Come in Heartfilia." I did as I was told. When we drove to Starbucks I was silent. Thinking about the nightmare I had. It happened over 10 years ago. Why do I still think of it? Why am I calling for Guildarts all the time? He will never come to my rescue again. I fucked that up. I looked up to see Sting's mouth moving. "Huh?" my mind didn't take in any words.

"I said, what's the matter Lucy?" I took out my compact mirror from my purse. I was crying again. Why does this still bother me.

"I-I ha-ad a bad n-n-ightmare." My voice was shaky. His eyes stared at me with so much compassion. No Sting! Don't look at me like that! Look at Erza that way. He didn't say anything. I guess he wanted me to tell him what had happened. Or maybe he was thinking.

We arrived at Starbucks. I put my hands in my pockets uncomfortably. The store was practically empty. It had the bar stools and the couches. We went up to order our drinks, "Can I have a caramel macchiato?" I told the cashier. She nodded never once looking at me. Her eyes were glued onto Sting. She finally shot me a glance of envy. But why? What had I done? I looked down to see that his arms were around my waist. When did that happen?

"I'll have a black coffee," Sting told her. When our drinks were made he sat on the couch with me moving beside him.

He was staring at me. His blue eyes could practically see into my soul if I had not hid it up so well. "What happened in the nightmare?"

I shook my head. I didn't know if I was ready to tell him. If I told him the nightmare then I'd have to tell him everything. Why it bugged me so much. I don't know if I will ever be able to tell anyone other than Gray. "Lucy," he began, "you don't have to be scared. I'm your friend. You know you can tell me anything. You can trust me, Lucy. If you don't want to tell me that's ok but please, tell me how I can take away some of your fear. You won't stop trembling. You haven't smiled once. It doesn't take an idiot to know something is wrong. Like I said, you don't have to tell me." His arm wrapped around my waist. Why didn't I push him off?

"T-they w-were attacking me," What? No! I won't tell him! Bad mouth! Stop! "They chained me to a bed. Th-they were g-going to do it again. They won't leave me alone. They never will. Guildarts didn't save me. H-he promised to always be there for me. Where is he?"

His free hand made its way to my cheek, "Lucy don't cry. Who are they?" he paused, "if you're uncomfortable you don't have to tell me."

I knew that once I told him the nightmare, I had to say everything. "T-they took me from my home. I w-was 6 years old. They stole me from my bed. I wanted to go home," I said between sobs, "th-they didn't let me. Every time they called Papa, I cried. I begged him to come save me. He said he would. He did. B-but it was too late. I was beat! Tortured. Starved. A-and…" I stopped. I couldn't tell him this, could I?

**Sting P.O.V.**

They kidnapped her? Why would they do that to Lucy? Was it for ransom money? Poor girl, she was probably scarred. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around her. She could not stop sobbing. "A-and…" she stayed silent. It couldn't get much worse? What was left for them to take away from a child? When I realized what she was struggling to say, I was left speechless. I refused to believe the Lucy that was always smiling was, "R-raped." She finally said.

Nothing could stop her sobs now. She was crying in my arms. I wanted to cry for her but I couldn't. instead I lent her my shoulder to cry on. I wanted to keep this girl safe and happy, yet I didn't know how to react to this. I kept quiet as she cried in my chest. My lips unconsciously moved to the top of her head and kissed her, my hands stroking her hair. She moved herself away from my chest to say, "Guildarts was supposed to always protect me," she had said between sobs. "B-but, I ruined it. I fucked up." The poor girl was stuttering between every word.

How do I help her, I didn't want to ask questions because I don't want her uncomfortable. I kept silent hoping she wouldn't say more. I didn't know what to say to help her. "Sting, would you judge me based on my past?"

I thought about it for a second. Here I was, at three am, comforting her. I gave up my sleep and bolted out of my house for her. No normal man would do that. I wasn't normal though. This girl had me under a spell. I was crazy for her. And, "I would never judge you based on your past," I told her the words of my head.

"I," she paused. "I…"

* * *

**Sorry guys! I left it here. You'll have to wait for my next post to find out. I love you all!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I thought that since I left this story where I did, I should be giving you a quick update. Here it goes. Sorry about how this story became so serious suddenly. Once it gets back to the FTA environment, it can become more playful.**

**Here is where a lot of questions will be answered. Enjoy my lovelies.**

**I love you all to the moon and back! Thanks for the review, follows, and favorites!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_How do I help her, I didn't want to ask questions because I don't want her uncomfortable. I kept silent hoping she wouldn't say more. I didn't know what to say to help her. "Sting, would you judge me based on my past?"_

_I thought about it for a second. Here I was, at three am, comforting her. I gave up my sleep and bolted out of my house for her. No normal man would do that. I wasn't normal though. This girl had me under a spell. I was crazy for her. And, "I would never judge you based on your past," I told her the words of my head._

_"I," she paused. "I…"_

**Sting P.O.V.**

Lucy looked terrified to tell me. The poor girl was trembling and shaking. At least her sobs finally calmed down. I hate watching her cry. It makes me feel like I'm not doing something right. The beautiful blond fell silent again and I knew she wasn't comfortable with saying something. I always liked Lucy, from the moment I laid eyes on her. She had this warm smile and had innocence. I refuse to believe she would do anything wrong, and if she did, I was in way too deep to care. I liked her for four years, and the day I was going to confess, she told me about Guildarts. I promised myself to always be there for her. If she needs a friend, I will always be there for her. "Lucy, you really don't have to step out—"

She cut me off with a finger. I stood silent. She sighed and began, "I have to start from the beginning. When I first got with Guildarts it was for two reasons, one was because he was someone I could really trust. I told him everything, my past, my present, and my future. He was always there for me, especially on nights like today. He would always protect me. I trusted him to give me the sense of security i was always so desperate for. I was scared of the world, I was scared of the people," she let out an awkward laugh, "I hated people. Papa had hired me a security guard when I came to FTA, Loke. It was funny because Loke would always tag along with me. When I started dating Guildarts, Papa had Loke stay away because he saw how built Guildarts was and knew I was in safe hands."

She let out a deep sigh. I stayed quiet knowing there was more for her to say. She paused again, "The second reason I decided to become a thing with him was…" she paused, uncomfortably looking at her hands, "you see the reasoning is quite shallow but it was for the popularity. I was always bullied growing up. They called me Lady Heartfilia and Richgirl, and Princess. I never had any friends growing up, except Gray. Gray was always my best friend, he was always there for me. When I became friends with Guildarts things became easier. I had more friends and no one would bully me."

She stayed quiet so I said, "Now why would I judge that? You know if it weren't for my cousins, I'd probably be a school loser. They made me join in foo—"

"Sting," she gave an uneasy laugh, "I am not done," she paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "You see, I had deep feelings for Guildarts. But I can never say I was in love with him. No. Not after what I did. About 9 months ago, we had a fight and I stormed out of his house and went to Gray's. I drank myself stupid. I drank so much I was seeing five Gray's. I was mad. Guildarts told me that he was leaving the city for college. I was going to be alone. Gray decided to join me in the drinking and well, we both became stupid drunk. Thing is, Guildarts promised that he would still stay loyal because he wanted me forever. I was angry that he was leaving me. He knew my corrupted family. I had no mom. Only Papa. He knew Papa never had time for me! He knew it all. The thing is, when me and Gray were drunk I well…attacked him. We sort of made out. It became really touchy. I always found Gray attractive but never wanted a relationship with him. The next day I told Guildarts and he said, 'Lucy, even though I love you more than anything, I can never be with a cheater.' I cheated on him, Sting! He said he would never tell anyone but he could never forgive me."

I was left to take that in. I never had much time though because Lucy began to cry. "Say something!" she begged through tears.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Say something!" He promised me he wouldn't judge me. Clearly he does. I was crying again and he didn't comfort me. Of course he would judge me. I was a cheating slut. How could he not? I couldn't bare his silence any longer. I ran out of the place. I ran away. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere is better than there.

"Lucy! Lucy! Come back, dammit." I heard his voice. _Sting_. He came out after me. I felt his arms wrap around me. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I was just absorbing all that. Look, I don't care about your past. You're still beautiful. Everyone makes mistakes Lucy and I refuse to judge you based on yours."

I felt my heart melt. He wasn't judging me. I trusted him with everything and he didn't judge me. Rather, he called me beautiful. Not a slut. He doesn't think I'm a slut. I returned his hug and cried in his chest. I didn't want to be away from this man. He is someone that doesn't judge me. He likes me for who I am. My past. My present. He knows it. He still sees me the same. Tears kept flowing down my cheeks. "Please, Stop crying Lucy." Desperation in his voice, "Please."

"Thank you," I said quietly. I could not believe I told him all this and he didn't judge me. I slowly moved my face from his chest and gave him a peck on the cheek, "for everything." I realized something, he is too much like Guildarts. The way he touched his face after that kiss. I could never be with Sting because he was just like Guildarts. It will always remind me of what I did. I can never live like that though I deserve to. "Sorry," I said quietly.

"What for Lucy?" he said still blushing from the kiss. The guilt overwhelmed me. I cannot mislead this boy. He has to know.

"We can never be a couple, Sting. I'm sorry," I saw his face fall and felt the world of guilt. I knew that if I didn't tell him, this would get out of hand. I know I could very well fall in love with this man and that's what scares me.


	11. Say Tease

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. If I did own FT, there would be much romance :)**

**I would like to give a huge thanks to my beta for this story _leoslady4ever. _She is an amazing writer and I would definitely take the time to read her incredible stories._  
_**

**Also, did anyone read the Fairy Tail manga? If not then please ignore what I am about to say, if so the here is my rant. What the poop is up with Rogue? Stop! Gahh! Sting destroy the Rogue that destroyed you please. AHH! You know what, I'll blame Zeref, dammit Zeref!**

**Also, I love you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means so much to me that you are enjoying this story. I would also like to say sorry for this short chapter and slow updates. I was busy studying for exams and then I started working on an One Piece-Fairy Tail crossover which I am excited about. My two favorite Shonens! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I really didn't want to go to school today. I'm not sure I'm ready. Not after what happened. I can't stop thinking about him. Why was he all I could think about? Why was it my only concern? I really don't want to go to English class. Maybe Mira can switch seats with me and sit next to Sting. But then I would be giving Erza more competition. She's supposed to become Sting's girlfriend, not me. But…

"Lucy," I looked up to see a warm face. Gray.

"Hey Gray," I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Everything alright? You look tired." Why was this boy able to see right through me? More importantly, am I ready to tell him about last night?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to give him a reassuring smile, "you know I'd harass you if I wasn't," with that he laughed. Gray always knew what was going on in my head. It was quite annoying actually. "Anyways, I've got to get to class," and with that I walked off.

I was walking to English class. Why am I speeding up? Why is my heart beating faster? Dammit. Please tell me I'm not excited to see him. I walk into the class to see Erza laughing and…blushing. Rogue was next to her with a smirk. Isn't that lovely? I guess I earned it. After how I acted with Sting…I took my normal seat and sat down quietly.

"Basically…the doctor said that…" Erza was telling some sort of story. Not that it mattered.

"That's quite comedic," Rogue simply said.

"Where's Sting?" I piped up. He wasn't in class yet. I wanted to talk to him.

"He said he was skipping the class today," Rogue replied. I instantly found myself walking out of the class. _What? No! Bad feet! Go back!_ but my body wasn't listening.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Erza called out before I exited the class. Yeah, I guess my sudden leaving after I find out Sting is skipping was a bit sudden.

"I'll be back," I called out before finally exiting. I guess I should be ready for an interrogation by Erza later today. Damn…

I took out my phone and my fingers acted on themselves, "Sting…get your punk ass to class this instant!" I yelled into the phone. The class would start in 5 minutes and we needed to go.

"Gosh, turn around, Lucy," and I did as he demanded, turning my head only to see him. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, like he was expecting me to do this.

"You look worse than me," I noted seeing his tired face. He had bags under his eyes and his hair didn't look as…spiky.

"Someone kept me up until the morning," he winked. He really didn't need to make that sound dirtier than it already was.

"It's not like you were getting laid," I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as I imagined…_Bad Lucy! Stop imagining Sting on top of me! Bad Lucy!..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Woah, Sting on top of me. That sounds fun. Wait what? Bad Lucy!_

"Blondie, stop imagining us fucking," his smirk reappeared. Great, it was getting to his ego.

"Oh shut up! Let's go to class!"

**Sting P.O.V.**

I love screwing with this girl. Her blush is so cute. I found her hand in my hand dragging me into class. Lucy is holding my hand. There is no way she is going to live this one down. "Oh, someone wants physical contact with me," I winked at her as she blushed. "Why not put your hands somewhere else," her cheeks turned into an even brighter shade of red, "I wonder. You've seen me shirtless right? Haven't you ever wanted to…I don't know…?" I waited for her to just imagine. I looked around to make sure no teachers around; I unbuttoned a few buttons of this uniform, "get a close up? I know you can appreciate a nice body. Haven't you ever wanted to… maybe see me... all of me?" This girl's hand was burning up. She was definitely using that imagination of hers. Mission accomplished.

"S-s-shut up S-sting!" she was stuttering. This was hilarious. I made sure the hallways were empty. Everyone was in class. I unbuttoned the rest of this shirt. Her eyes trailed down my body. While blushing furiously, she finally managed to say, "Sting! I have more class than to get it on in the middle of the school hallways!"

Something about that comment made me roar into laughter. After I stopped laughing I took her hand and placed it on my chest, "Are you sure you don't want to…_explore_?" I suggestively asked her while raising my eyebrows. This girl has hormones and she could not keep her eyes off my body.

She gave a sly smile. What does this girl have planned? She took a step in to get closer to me before saying, "You're right Sting, I've always wanted to _explore_ but, it isn't what I've already seen that I want to explore. I want to explore your…member," She was purring. Holy fuck! She took my game and used it against me. The way she said that was fucking hot. Holy crap.

I took in a deep breath before saying, "Maybe we should go to class." This time it was her turn to laugh. I quickly buttoned my shirt up. Well there is one thing I learned from this: Lucy is definitely interested in me.

Laxus senpei was probably going to scold us for being late. "Well, look who decided to join us in class today," he said. Lucy had a faint blush appear on her cheeks and rushed to her seat. Gray and Rogue were fighting to keep their smirks back. I will get those bitches back. Then I glanced at Erza who, on the other hand looked shocked and pissed at the same time.

"Sorry Laxus," I said with little emotion. I really didn't care if I was late. I wasn't even intending on showing up to this stupid class. English was such a pointless class, I can speak the language so why am I here? I went to my seat in the back.

"So class, our current unit is poetry. We have learned how to analyze poetry and different poetic techniques. How about putting your knowledge to the test? I would like each of you to bring in a poem and recite it to the class. No one will be exempt. It is due next class. We will be having a poetry competition so by the end of class I would like each of you to vote. If we have a tie the two will recite a poem on the spot and again the class will have a vote," Laxus explained. This man loved competition and torturing his students. Dammit Laxus, you are one annoying jerk. How the hell am I going to write a poem?

* * *

**For those of you who are like "Isn't this a RoLu?" Just keep reading ;). BYEEE**


	12. Interrogations

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :)**

**So here is my next chapter to this story! I really hope you enjoy it! :) **

**A special thanks to my lovely beta _leoslady4ever_, she is so talented and trust me when I say read her stories, they never disappoint. _  
_**

**I love you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story! It means a lot to me. I am glad you all are enjoying this story! This chapter right here, I had no control over my hands. They just attacked the keyboard :$**

**Enjoy!**

**I love you all to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Sting P.O.V.**

Well that was an interesting encounter I had with her. I still get hot thinking about it. That Lucy, that sexy Lucy. I glance up and just check her. Her huge jugs. That ass. That sexy body. That beautiful face. That smile. The secrets she kept hidden. There is so much about her. And the more I learn the more I think about her. The more my heart aches.

What the fuck did she do to me? I don't fall in love. Women love me. I'm not supposed to so desperately want her. I'm not supposed to be thinking about someone so mindlessly. She should not be consuming of so much of my thoughts. She says we can't be a couple then she... pulls a stunt like _that_. I don't get it. I'm not about to give up though.

"Look at Sting smile like a freak," Natsu laughed. What a jerk.

"He walked into English class," Rogue said keeping a stoic face, "with Lucy."

Gajeel and Natsu both stopped eating. You know shit gets serious when they stop eating, "You walked with Lucy?" Gajeel's mouth was left wide open.

"You finally grew the balls to talk to her?" Natsu added.

"I don't believe it," Gajeel said.

"I agree with the metal head, there is no way you had the balls to talk to Lucy," Natsu smirked.

"Gajeel, don't you have a _girlfriend_ to see? Natsu, didn't you promise you'd have lunch with _Lisanna?_ What are you two doing here?" was what I said in attempt to get rid of them.

"That can wait," Natsu began, "You need to tell us how you grew the balls to talk to her."

"Natsu, I have the biggest balls here," I responded. Throughout our entire conversation Rogue kept silent. "We're just friends…for now."

"For now, huh? That's my boy!" Gajeel cheered.

"You really think the _great_ Sting Eucliffe is going to finish high school without scoring a slam dunk into her?" I smiled a cocky smile.

"Actually, I did think that was going to happen," Natsu said getting a laugh from everyone.

"Shut the fuck up," I said throwing my drink in his hair.

"Can you guys pipe down?" Rogue said monotonously.

"Can you pipe up?" Natsu said, annoyed of how Rogue spoke.

"Did Gajeel disappear?" I said looking around. I guess bringing up his girlfriend made him disappear. Gajeel is _whipped_.

"You really think he was going to keep his beloved Levy waiting?" Natsu said giving a toothy grin, "I've got to be going anyways. If I'm going to score Strauss ass I have to get my game together. Can't keep my silver haired freak waiting too long," and with that he was gone.

It was just me and Rogue. Rogue was clearly interested in Erza and it was about time he admit it. "So Rogue…" I said with a sly smile forming on my face, "You and Erza, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rogue replied with…_Did my eyes deceive me? Is Rogue Cheney BLUSHING! WHAT‼_

"From that blush I think the answer is yes," I smirked. The smirk quickly turned into a laugh. It wasn't everyday you see Rogue Cheney blushing. Rogue and Erza. Amazing!

"She's hot yeah, but she talks about Lucy a little too much. And you. She never stops talking about you," Rogue rolled his eyes, "but she's really smart and funny."

"So you like her?" I said with a cocky smirk forming on my face.

"But she likes you," Rogue answered. This is fucked up. I thought she was over me. So I like Lucy who obviously wants me. Rogue likes Erza who likes me. We might as well add Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy and all bang at once. That's always an option, right? I doubt Lucy would be into that.

"I doubt she really likes me. The girl never talks to me. She just fell for the Sting-charm," I winked, "but we never talked. She actually talks to you. I think she just wants to fuck me."

Rogue raised his eyebrows, "I'm surprised you even know the difference between lust and actually liking. You always use to tell me about all the girls you've fucked. In details…as if I was inexperienced. I know what cowboy style is thank you very much! You would always be like 'cowboy style, you know when the girl rides your d'"

I cut him off, "Seriously Rogue! You've had sex before? Who knew the emo kid had fucked!" I found my voice becoming louder. A few girls were staring at us, what's new?

"Can you shut up? You are going to ruin my game," Rogue rolled his eyes. His game? What the fuck was he talking about?

"What game? How the hell do you get ass?" I am almost certain my eyes were open wide.

"Shy and innocent. Girls think 'there's no way he's flirting, he's so innocent.' They start trusting me. I keep flirting. They realize that I'm the type of boy they need. The one they can say anything to. I flirt to prevent getting friend zoned. I'm also too good looking to become friend zoned. I finally tell her what she wants to hear. No one has ever made me feel the way she does," Rogue smirked, "when really…I don't fall in love."

I am certain my eyes were wide open now. "Rogue Cheney, I salute thee. You are the biggest player I have ever seen. That's how you got the girls of SaberHigh."

"Precisely, now if you excuse me, I am going to steal Erza from your wife. That's your cue to go hang with Lucy, before Gray does. I don't know if you've noticed but Gray is a lot more than her best friend. Just look at him when they talk," Rogue warned. There is no way they're more than best friends. Yeah they made that one night mistake but… could Gray Fullbuster like her?

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Lucy, what's with you and Sting!?" And so the interrogation commences.

"Nothing, we just talk. Erza, we're best friends. There is no way I would do anything. He's yours," I replied, trying not to show my fear. Erza was fuming with anger. I hope I live to tell the tale of making Erza angry.

"Are you kidding? You ran out when you found out he wasn't in class then you come back with him. You guys were walking pretty damn close," she shouted. Oh fuck. Erza might actually kill me.

"Honestly, Erza. There is nothing between us. If there was, I would tell you. I want you two together, not us two," I reassured her. She is so insecure when it comes to guys she likes, it's upsetting. She is so beautiful but she was never able to get the boy she craves for. She does deserve it.

She sighed, "Ok. It's just, Sting is like the Guildarts of our year so…I guess I got worried. When I say that I mean they are both the captain of the football team, both are strong. They both have a soft and pure side though. You saw Guildarts's and that's why he fell in love with you. That's what I see in Sting. He has a good side," her voice became soft. I felt the guilt fill me. I always take advantage of these kind of guys. They all have that good side and I use it, for my own selfishness. Just because I need 'someone' to talk to. Someone to tell me I'm beautiful. What kind of person am I? I can never flirt with Sting again. I don't deserve him…

"Erza, you two will get together no matter what. I promise." Erza is something I will never be. She is strong, independent and beautiful. I will never amount to her. Look at her! She deserves anyone she wants. I don't…

"Erza, may I borrow you?" I looked up to see who wanted her. Rogue. I don't deserve him either.

They walked ahead and disappeared into the crowd. I looked for Gray and felt arms wrap around me, "Hey Gray," I automatically said. Only Gray randomly hugs me from the behind.

"Gray? How can you mistake the _great_ Sting Eucliffe for Gray?" I tried to wiggle out of his hug. This is so wrong but it feels so right. Damn it.

"Sting…please let go," when he did I finally spoke, "we need to stop this flirting game. We don't like each other," I lied. Of course I felt some form of feelings for him. I trust him. He…helped me when I needed it. Then I continued, "There is no way we can get together. You know that. My best friend has feelings for you and you expect us to become something? No. It can't happen. We can't happen, we just can't. I have to be a good friend to Erza. She deserves the best. She deserves someone like you. Not me. There is no way someone as selfi—"

But I was cut off. Sting's lips were on top of mine. _No. NO! This can't be happening. I have to push him off. But why isn't my body pushing him off._ Eventually I became lost in his kiss and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his around my waist. I slightly parted my lips to give him the entrance. Everything feels so right. His tongue began to playfully lick my teeth then danced with my tongue. My heart rate was increasing. It was pounding. If it had pounded any harder, I am certain that it would have pounded right out of my chest. I felt his heart pounding onto my chest.

I was suddenly pinned to a wall. We parted only for a second for his lips to sweep back onto mine. My body now had no control over itself. I wrapped my legs around his torso and allowed my hands to play with his hair. This felt so right. So perfect. I felt my teeth playfully nibble his bottom lip. I let myself moan into the kiss. This time my tongue made its way into his mouth and…and…_NO. _

I pushed him off me. This can't be happening. I didn't just…I'm not supposed to enjoy that so much. Why did it feel so right? I felt my eyes water up, "Sting…" I said quietly. I looked around and realized we did this in the middle of the cafeteria. In front of everyone. There is no way Erza is going to forgive me. What did I just do? Fuck!

"Lucy…" he replied and touched my shoulder but I slapped his hand away and ran off. What did I just do? Why did I let things get so out of hand? What the hell was I thinking? I ran without looking where I was going.

I felt myself bump into someone, "Sorry—Gray…" and I let my tears fall into his chest.


	13. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

**Alright, Alright, Alright! I had so so so so so so so much fun writing this chapter! You will all see why! And I have to say sorry for keeping you waiting. Let me say what happened. I began getting hooked on Gossip Girl and I told myself I wouldn't update this story until I update the other one I was writing so yeah...BUT here it is! My newest chapter! A fun one to write add that. **

**Also, YAY FOR NO SCHOOL! *happy dance* **

**A huge shout out to my awesome and friendly beta, _leoslady4ever_! She is awesome, nice, friendly and oh so helpful! Need I add her stories are INCREDIBLE!? Check them out!**

**And now the moment you've been waiting for: This chapter :)**

* * *

_"Lucy…" he replied and touched my shoulder but I slapped his hand away and ran off. What did I just do? Why did I let things get so out of hand? What the hell was I thinking? I ran without looking where I was going._

_I felt myself bump into someone, "Sorry—Gray…" and I let my tears fall into his chest._

**Gray P.O.V.**

Seeing her like this hurts. Her head was in my chest. I knew she always felt safe with me. It was always like this. Since we got her back from the kidnapper, she was always comfortable with me. As children she would always call me her boyfriend. We were children then though. None of us knew the wound that was left upon her heart. None of us knew the toll that it would take on her.

She wrapped her arms around me and cried, she cried like there was no tomorrow and I knew something happened. These weren't like the tears she shed over Guildarts. No…it was different. I felt her embrace tighten around me. My hands began to smoothen out her hair to comfort her. "Gray…" she finally said. I kissed her hair. I love the warmth her body gives me. It gives me a sense of belonging. I love the way she says my name.

"Lucy, what happened?" I stopped smoothening out her hair and wrapped my arms around her waist. She needed me. She will always need me. And I intent to always be the one she needs. If not as a lover, then a best friend. It's enough for me.

She finally pulled away from the embrace. Her makeup had smeared and she had red puffy eyes. I looked down at my tie to notice that it had black mascara and eyeliner marks. She should use waterproof next time. "Sting…" she whispered.

Who did the bastard think he was? Why the hell did he play his womanizing games with Lucy? Of all people! She has a wounded heart and the fact that he made it worse. Does he think he can get away with it? "Where is he?" I said with a stern voice.

Whenever I talk like this she knew not to object. But for once… "No…Gray it's not like that," she said spacing out her words between deep breaths. "I…" she paused. What was so wrong that she couldn't tell me? "He…" she paused again. I knew not to rush her. She hated to be rushed. By forcing her to talk, it would make her feel unsafe. I won't do that to her. "kissed me," she said in a whisper. It was so quiet I didn't hear her. I read her lips.

I couldn't take much more. He had no right to do that to her. I looked at the table they normally sit on to see Natsu and Lisanna. Maybe the flame-brain knew where his dick-weed of a cousin was. "Where the fuck is Sting?!" I almost shouted.

"How should I know?" Natsu said almost annoyed. This enraged me. I was not in the mood for these fucking games. These ass holes have no right to play their fucking playboy games on Lucy.

"You better tell me where he is you fuck face," I replied to Natsu, getting in his face.

"Ouu, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, ice princess," he responded to me, trying to get in my face. Lisanna looked terrified. Like she didn't want a fight to happen. I could care less right now what Lisanna or anyone thinks.

I threw a hard punch into Natsu's face, knocking him out cold. "Well, do me a favor ass hole. Next time he wants to get laid to keep his filthy hands off Lucy." I left the cafeteria. Half the school looked at us in shock. I knew it was stupid to get on the cousins' bad side but honestly, I couldn't give a fuck. I wasn't scared of any of them. If getting them to leave Lucy alone involves kicking all their asses, I will gladly take the roll. It's about time someone show them that the world doesn't revolve around their pathetic little fingers.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

This day couldn't get any worst. I mean, how could it? I have chemistry class right now…with Rogue…who's always with Erza…who probably hates me. I groaned as I took my seat onto bench five of the classroom. I really hope Rogue doesn't show up. Who am I kidding? It's the first lab of school, why wouldn't he come.

And here he comes…Rogue Cheney. With a smile of satisfaction. Great…. "Hey Lucy," he said. Maybe word hasn't gotten out yet. Maybe n one knows what I did with Sting.

"H-hi R-rogue," I stuttered. Why on Earth am I so nervous? It isn't like me to stutter. Relax Lucy, just Relax.

"So I heard what happened with Sting," he smirked, "About time he did." What the fuck Rogue!? That is not funny.

"Yeah…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"So…Did you like it?" he asked me. This caused me to think about it a bit. The thought of Sting's lips on mine caused a fluttering in my belly. It reminded me of my kisses with Guildarts. I felt like I couldn't be close enough to him. It was…different. It felt so good. It felt so right. My lips belonged with his. I wanted to get closer to him. I wanted to kiss him in other places. I wanted his hands to explore my body. My curves. My breasts. I wanted him to touch me in sexual ways. I wanted him to be the first boy to ever willingly touch my body like that. It wasn't just the kiss. It was the security I had with the kiss. It was the fact that…Sting was so good at it. It was like he knew how to make me want more. Boy did I want more. I wanted us stripped down to absolutely nothing. I wanted to give it to him so hard that— "I'm assuming the red in your cheeks means yes," Rogue interrupted my daydreams.

His interruption reminded me why it won't happen. Erza. My loyalty to her. "Uh, no. I have no interest in Sting. The fact that the kiss wasn't even enjoyable proves it."

"Really, so you didn't make out with him in the cafeteria," Rogue said raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say we made out..." I said blushing at the fact that Rogue was embarrassing me.

A smile appeared on his face. "Right, so wrapping your legs around his body while being pinned to a wall wasn't making out. This was all in public too. My real question is, how far will you go with him behind closed doors," he winked. My cheeks were feeling hot.

"We will do nothing behind closed doors Rogue! I don't like Sting," I could feel my face becoming even hotter than it was.

Rogue's hands reached to touch my cheek, "Wrap it before you let him tap it, Lucy Heartfilia. And keep on making out with Sting," he winked. This is so embarrassing. How do I get him back? I thought about what to do and then an idea hit my head.

"I can show you a make out, Rogue Cheney," I said seductively. He helped me make light of my actions today. He helped make it a joke. His mindset that me and Sting are going to bang is a little annoying. But I never knew Rogue teases his friends so much. I always took him for a quiet guy. Not one that would just be silly. It was still fun though. It was quite relieving. I needed someone to act like what I did was no big deal. Gray sure made it seem like one.

"Yeah?" he said almost taunting me while inching towards me.

"Yeah…" I replied getting closer to him. He closed his eyes and it was my chance now. I quickly pulled my two fingers up and placed them onto his lips. "And so ends a Lucy kiss," I said after his lips started to kiss my fingers. I was laughing uncontrollably. It was fun teasing him like that. His face was all red too. Haah, Rogue. I officially embarrassed you. "Shouldn't we start the lab?" I finally asked while I put on my goggles. He nodded.

Today's lab was testing Alkali metals' reaction with water. We were given Lithium, Sodium and Potassium. We were to test its reactivity with water. It was fascinating to see how the reactions would become more vigorous as we went down the periodic table of elements. After we tested the last Alkali metal, and most vigorous, potassium, a sly smile appeared on Rogue's face. "What do you have planned?" I said tilting my head to the side.

He took out a soft metal from his hands. "Cesium. We should blow shit up." He replied, his smile only becoming bigger.

"No Rogue! We can't do that! It could get us in trouble!" I shrieked. No one really noticed because they were all in awe of potassium moving and flaming into the water.

"Just stay back Lucy, it'll be funny," he put a protective hand in front of me. He quickly threw the metal in and…BOOM. The beaker had shattered at the contact of the cesium into the water. I bursted out into laughter, and had no control over myself. What shocked me was not the looks we got from our classmates or a very angry looking Macao senpei. What shocked me was Rogue was laughing too…really hard. He looked at me, "the look on your face when I put the cesium in was absolutely adorable Lucy!"

* * *

**You asked for RoLu moments? I provided! RoLu fans just keep waiting because now is where the fun starts!**

**For those who are interested in seeing Cesium react with water, here is a link :)**

** watch?v=5VpgjdWJU (add that to the end of youtube :P)**

**ENJOY!**


	14. Response to Reviews II

**Hi all! I haven't done this in a while so I thought, hmm, I guess I should respond to all your reviews! It's rude to ignore you lovelies :). So! Here I am to respond to all my lovelies! I love you all soooooo much. Also! I should be writing my one shot VERY soon—a GrayLu! I hope you all love it! Alright! Time to respond to you all :)**

**claude crane: **Yes, yes he is. This is how I think of Rogue

**OnLyMinO:** Oh no that's quite alright! I'll try and write longer chapters as time progresses

**calla-lillies**: Of course you do and you're super special :). Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it. *heart*

**rosesterling100: **Thanks a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying them both

**lucyglitter11:** I'm glad you're enjoying

**rosesterling100:** Thanks a lot! And with Erza and Rogue will be a lot of surprises ;). I'm glad you're enjoying it (the story and Gajeel's soft side :P)

**Dark-Angel1997:** I'll update ASAP! I'm glad you're enjoying the story

**rosesterling100:** Total jerks; I completely agree! Lucy is impossible to not love :P

**Psyka:** I'm glad you're enjoying and I will update ASAP

**Lyon'sApprentice:** I guess Lucy wanted some blondie time instead, don't worry, Gray will still be around

**Lucyheartfilla:** I'll update ASAP

**leoslady4ever: **I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Especially coming from such a talented writer

**lucyglitter11:** I'm glad you enjoy, and I'll update as fast as I can.

**alwayskougacola**: It is funny considering that in the anime Guildarts had so many ladies :P. And yeah, he did, but it all happens for a reason right?

**lucyglitter11:** I would like to say sorry for keeping you waiting for the RoLu moments, but they are on the way.

**claude crane:** This is still a RoLu. Half the fun is getting there

**rosesterling100:** It is still a RoLu! I'm glad you're enjoying. Hopefully Sting sees it in him to love Erza for who she is :)

**Psyka:** I'll update ASAP.

**fiorella . maxine:** I mean, Sting still has his douchey guy moments but he still means well. LoL, I absolutely adore StiCy but I don't want Erza alone :(.

**rmb . isacheerleader:** I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I'll take a look at it, I'm sure it's a great story :)

**lucyglitter11:** Sting is just one big flirt ;). I will definitely add RoLu MOMENTS

**Guest:** I'll update ASAP, along with adding RoLu MOMENTS

**halosakura:** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.

**MiddNightt:** LOL! I guess player Rogue seems a little bit like a jerk. And Yes, Lucy will have to feel the wrath of the Erza.

**bookworm0313:** I do intend to have both StiCy moments and RoLu moments. The fun will be getting to the end to see who she chooses.

**Nozomi Myst:** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!

**alwayskougacola: **Sting is just absolutely gawgous! I'm glad you're enjoying

**Psyka:** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying. I'll update ASAP.

**crazyforanime001:** I am glad you're enjoying! I'll add some RoLu moments. Thanks for the review.

**lucyglitter11:** Don't worry, keep reading and stay tuned for the surprise of who Lucy chooses ;)

**claude crane:** I'm glad you like how he works ;). Thanks for the review

**halosakura:** :( Hopefully Lucy gets her happy ending!

**calla-lillies:** I'm glad you are enjoying! Lol, I'll try and add some GrayLu moments—hopefully it works with the story.

**rmb . isacheerleader:** I will update soon! Thanks for the review

**Dark-Angel1997:** I'm glad you enjoy the chapter! I'll update soon. Yeah, there's only so much cesium you can sneak into the classroom :P

**Sasusakulslovelyy:** Well he has to be nice to his lab partner to avoid fights. I'm glad you enjoyed it

**rosesterling100:** I'm so glad you enjoyed the moment! Thanks so much for the review and compliments! Thanks a lot.

**animebunny23:** I'm so glad you enjoyed them both! I'll update ASAP! Thanks for the review

**lucyglitter11:** It's great you enjoyed it!

**Sakura4128:** Thanks so much for the review! It means so much that you enjoy this story and the plot!

**Lyon'sApprentice:** Thanks for the review, I'll try to add a few more GrayLu moments.

* * *

**I'm so appreciative for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and just those who take the time to read this story! I will try to update ASAP! Thanks so much for the support! I love you all to the moon and back**

**Xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	15. Games

**Disclaimer: The sad reality is that I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**This chapter...OHHH this chapter. Words cannot describe the fun I had writing this chapter. After watching half of Gossip Girl it was time to update! And when writing this, the fun I had! I hope you have fun reading it too! **

**A huge shoutout to my awesome beta, and a talented writer, _leoslady4ever_! I love her work and I love that she helps make this story as great as it is! Want a good read? Check out her stories**

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much and I love you all to the moon and back.\**

**SPOILER ALERT ON FAIRY TAIL MANGA! omg omg omg omg! COBRA! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GO COBRA! AHHHH! FDKGHJDFBFKJADJFGABFGUJDGFJABJFAJ! So excited! Awesome! Icreadible! GAHH! Also! Go Sting, you sexy dreamy man! OMG HE'S SO CUTE! I knew my beloved Sting was a sweety pie! **

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Sometimes all it takes to make me happy is a little chemistry. Chemistry with Rogue. Sometimes all I need to be cheerful is someone to show me that what I did wasn't wrong at all. I never knew Rogue was so out there. I saw a side of him I never knew existed. It was nice. I stared down at my phone and saw my inbox. _24 Received Texts_. Oh yay. A few were from Gray, some from Sting, two from Rogue, a BUNCH from Levy—I owe her an explanation, some cheer stuff from Mirajane, Cana talking about a party. Most of them were rather normal except…_Lisanna_. What the…

Her text read: _I have no idea what you told Gray but he's going ape shit! He just gave Natsu a huge blow to the face. _

Her other text had read: _Didn't you let Sting kiss you? Why the hell are you stringing Gray along? You better cool him down because today we're facing Raven Tail Academy in football. The last thing our team needs is a fight between the best QB and RB. Seriously Lucy…you fucked up! Fix it_.

I stared at my phone. Shock. Weren't they good friends? What the hell…? I stood there, staring at my phone for a few minutes until I took it out to call Gray. No answer. School had ended and I needed to head to the field to do some cheerleading practice. As I rushed out to the field I caught Erza. Great, just what I needed.

"Lucy!" She called out. I tried to pretend like I didn't hear her and tried to rush out to the field but Erza was always faster than me. I felt her grab my hand to hold me back. "What happened Lucy…in the cafeteria?"

My eyes widened. It was just three hours and the news got around the school. What is this, Gossip Girl? (**AN: I had to add that!**) I shook my head, trying to brush it off. "Lucy, Laki said she saw you and Sting kissing," Erza's voice was surprisingly soft, "But I didn't believe her…until she showed me the picture. But…how could you?" her voice changed to hurt, "I trusted you! You're supposed to be my best friend and you…Sting…You knew how I felt about him!" the tone in her voice rose.

At this point I had no idea what to tell her. I was silent. I had to say something but the words couldn't come out. "I always tried to see the best in you! I always tried to see you for a good person! I never thought that you'd betray me like that!" she paused, repeatedly blinking her eyes as though she was trying to hold her tears back. "But now I see your true colors and I'm happy to say I know who you really are," she continued, "A stupid slut."

Just then all my senses took over and my body acted on its own: I slapped her across the face. "You call me a slut? Weren't you supposed to _help_ me get Rogue? Oh look how that went! He is practically in love with you! He wants Erza! The beautiful Erza. The red haired beauty! And it's not like you even control your flirting, Ha. Ha. Ha." I fake laughed, then continued, "If I'm a slut because I _kiss_ a guy then you know what? I'm a fucking slut. But you, my friend—oh wait, ex friend—betrayed me. It's not like it's your first time. Now if you'll excuse me I have a team to cheerlead!"

She stared at me, eyes wide. Then she snarled, "Watch who you mess with, slut," and I walked towards the field leaving her with the satisfaction that she got the last word. I mean, she knows how I felt about that. She knows how rough it was. She knows how I felt about being called a slut. I mean…no, I shouldn't think about that.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was time for the game, Fairy Tail Academy vs. Raven Tail Academy. It was a home game and the turnout was incredible! The audience was cheering and squealing for the boys of Fairy Tail Academy even before they came into the crowd. The announcers for the game were Chapati Lola and Yajima. "And let me introduce the boys of Raven Tail Academy!" they announced. The crowd booed them as they ran in with the cheerleaders doing all sorts of jumps and twists and turns. "They seem unpopular," Yajima said.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnd for the boys of Fairy Tail Academy!" Chapati Lola yelled. The crowd erupted into cheers. Music blasted as the boys ran in to represent their schools. The song Born This Way blasted and the cheerleaders of Fairy Tail Academy had practiced a routine to introduce the boys. "The Wide Receivers! Natsu Dragoneel! Freed Justine! Bickslow! And Jet!" The crowd yelled on cheering for them. The four rushed out passing the football amongst each other.

"The star tight end! Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel and the other tight ends came out and were squealed for by many fan girls. "The best Quarter Back in the school system! Sting Eucliffe!" The crowd screamed into the loudest cheers yet to be heard. He walked out in a cocky manner.

"And the offensive star! Gray Fullbuster!" The screams from the crowd were so loud one could not hear their own thoughts. It was clear that Gray was the post popular player on the team. Especially by the ladies. Gray never showed off or bragged his social status within the school. It was clear, however that he was most loved. Even though Sting gave the vibe that the team would not be as good without him, Gray could carry a football team on his back. The crowd made this quite obvious.

The defensive team was introduced and the game was ready to commence. Fairy Tail Academy and Raven Tail Academy have been rivals for a long time. They were once sister schools but when Ivan Dreyar took over they had become sworn rivals. Raven Tail Academy always played dirty and would give hits that were borderline penalties.

The game began beginning with Raven Tail's ball. They had given some good throws but when they reached Fairy Tail's 38, the ball was intercepted! Sting's passing game was off today. He made two failed passes causing Gray to say, "Learn how to fucking throw a ball."

"Yeah, fuck face, why don't you do better," Sting shot back. On the third down, a running play was done. Gray managed to run the ball from Fairy Tail's 38 all the way into Raven Tail's end zone causing Fairy Tail to be in the lead, 7-0.

"That's how you play dumbass," Gray smirked at Sting and sat on the bench. By the time the two minute warning was given, the score was 14-0 in favor of Fairy Tail. The second touchdown was scored through a 20 yard pass from Sting to Natsu. At the two minute warning, Fairy Tail Academy had the ball. By this time Sting and Gray had thrown multiple smart ass remarks to one another. Gray was angry at the fact that Sting kissed Lucy but Sting didn't know that. Once Gray got Fairy Tail out of another third down situation getting a first down he said, "Now why don't you kiss my ass instead of kissing Lucy."

This caused Sting to smirk, "Oh so you're jealous that she wants me?" Gray felt the anger inside him boiling. He had to control himself though. If he didn't, both he and Sting would be banned from finishing the game and there was no way they would win without them. "Yeah, her tongue was down my throat," Sting hissed. "She wants me way more than she wants you, so why don't you let it go."

At this point Gray didn't care who was watching. "You know you fucking hurt her," he said getting in Sting's face, "And that's one thing I can't forgive." It took every nerve in Gray's body to control him from beating the living crap out of Sting. It was a combination of anger for upsetting Lucy and jealousy.

"Really," Sting smirked, "Well she's a good kisser. And I doubt I hurt her. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her legs around me. And I bet we would've banged if we weren't in public." Sting had a self satisfied smile. At this point, Gray didn't care about the game. He punched Sting in the gut.

"Mother fucker," Sting said in pain. He quickly recovered and punched Gray in the face. Everyone stared in shock. Why were two people from the same team brawling? Both Gray and Sting were returning hits and they would've beaten each other up to the point of breaking bones. The referees tried to stop the fight but failed hopelessly.

Lisanna nudged Lucy, "you should do something." Lucy nodded realizing it was her fault. The blood of the two boys had painted the grass and Lucy couldn't help but feel guilty.

She ran from the cheerleading stands and yelled, "Stop! Dammit stop! Why the hell are you fighting?" Instantly, both the boys stopped to stare at her. Lucy, the beautiful Lucy.

To Gray she was a best friend, warmth to his could soul, a source of happiness. She always knew what to say and ever since her childhood he felt obligated to protect her. Since he was 15, Gray knew Lucy had captured his heart. He refused to act upon it. He knew she could never think of him like that. There was one thing Gray could do for her, and that was protect her from douche bags like Sting.

To Sting she was different, unique, and oh so sexy. When Sting first saw her in the ninth grade he was taken over by lust but when he started to get to know her he knew that she was more than a pretty face. She had a story. She needed to be loved, not protected. She needed to know that she wasn't a bad person. She was utterly beautiful. Sting could not deny that he was feeling things for her that he never felt before.

The difference between Sting and Gray was that Sting wanted her to himself and Gray solely wants the best for her. As long as Gray can see her smile, it was more than enough for him. His love for Lucy was unlike any other because he craved for her to be happy. That was why he never made a sober move on her.

The referees were finally able to catch up to the game. The head referee, Mato said, "You two can play in the third quarter." The team was not too devastated since they would be able to help Fairy Tail catch up from any deficit they were in after that.

The football team coach, and English teacher, Laxus would not have that. "No! You two brought shame to the school! You think you'll be able to get away with that?" he shook his head, "You will not be playing in this game or the next!" Laxus said in a stern voice.

"But coach, we're the best players," Sting began.

He was cut off with the coach's , "No! Now get away from the stadium!"

"Coach, you're going to lose without us," Gray said matter of factually.

"And you are getting on my last nerves," Laxus gave Gray a rough, and rather painful push off the field. "Go away." He repeated.

When the two boys walked away from the stadium Lucy followed. She couldn't help but think it was her fault and she knew she had to fix the damage that was done. She looked up at the audience and her eyes were glued to red. The red eyes of Rogue beside the red hair of Erza. She felt ashamed of herself. If Lisanna didn't tell her she would have never understood the fight. Thanks to the younger Strauss sister, Lucy knew she had major damage control to do.


	16. A Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a creation by Hiro Mashima, not me. **

**So here is the chapter you may or may not have been waiting for! Hopefully you were waiting! I would like to thank you all sooooooo much for helping me get to over 100 reviews! Made my day to see that so many people enjoy this story! Much love! **

**A huge thanks to my awesome beta, _leoslady4ever_ for being amazing and helping out! Her input really means so much to me! If you ever want an incredible read, check her stories out. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I love you all to the moon and back!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Sting P.O.V.**

I felt anger filling me up. My blood was boiling. And it wasn't because I got kicked out of the football game. No. It was because Gray thought it would be cool to put some sort of fucking claim on Lucy. Did the fucker really think he had a chance with her? More importantly, why the fuck is he so mad we kissed? It's not like I forced her into it.

We made our way outside the football stadium and I was on the urge of giving the fucker a good beating. There is no way in hell I'll ever let him have a chance to Lucy. As soon as we were outside, I gave Gray a right hook to the face. Before I landed my second hit, I heard a familiar voice yell, "What the fuck are you guys doing? Dammit Stop!"

Lucy. Both of us stopped what we were doing and looked at her. Her gorgeous blond hair was done into two pig tails tied with gold ribbons. She had sparkling gold and brown eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She was in her cheer outfit and damn was she sexy.

"Seriously! Why the fuck did you guys do that? Don't you know how important both of you are for the team? Why would you two pull a stunt like that in front of the entire fucking school?" She was yelling at the top of her lungs. Her face was bright red with anger. She rushed to Gray's side and I felt a pain in my chest. Her voice turned warm when she next spoke. "Are you ok, Gray?" she asked.

The anger came back. How dare she worry about him? He was the little drama queen who couldn't handle a kiss. "How about you relax and tell the pussy you kissed me. His balls were acting up since he found out," I hissed at her.

Her face fell. It went from angry to upset. I didn't want to upset her but she needed to realize that he was jealous. She stared at me and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She sat on the floor in defeat staring at both Gray and I.

"Okay, we did kiss but that isn't why you got kicked out of the game," she replied. Gray sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. Almost automatically, she placed her head on his shoulder. There it was: the pain was back and I felt some sort of lump form in my throat. A groan escaped my lips as I thought, what is wrong with me?

"That's exactly why we fought! Because that loser couldn't take the fact that he lost. That you want _me_ not him," I shot. When she frowned I realized that I should think before I speak. I didn't want to upset her.

"Lucy," Gray looked at her, "Please, don't tell me you actually like him…" No shit she does. Why are some people so stupid?

Lucy remained silent and I guess that spoke to him, "You really shouldn't get with a guy like him," Gray stared in concern, "he's the kind of guy that will only take advantage of you." Yeah, if you aren't the girl I've been crazy for, for four years. Not that I'd ever say that.

It was annoying that Gray was so quick to judge me. I let my annoyance speak. "You're one to talk! Aren't you fucking Juvia while being completely obsessed with Lucy?"

"Oh, if you're going to use locker room talk against me do you want me to say all the girls you've fucked? Cana. Evergreen. Lisanna. Bisca. Yukino. Laki. Kiana. Mirajane. The list just goes on. Oh, can I add that he's the reason Bisca and Alzack almost broke up? Those are just the girls of FTA. Apparently he had a thing with a few girls from Mermaid Academy," Gray instantly exposed with anger in his voice. Way to expose. What we say in the locker room is supposed to stay there.

Lucy stared at Gray then at me in shock. Fuck… "Are you serious? Please tell me you're not the kind of guy who takes advantage of girls. Please Sting. Gray, you can't be serious. No. Why? He can't be," she begged. Lucy, I won't take advantage of you. I swear. Fuck, why can't I tell her that? You know what, for once I'll let my heart speak.

She brushed Gray's hands off her shoulders and got up to walk off. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her, "Lucy, I won't do that to you. I promise. If you never want to do it with me we don't have to. I love you. Please, don't go," I didn't realize how desperate my voice sounded. I didn't want her to go away. I didn't want her to look at me differently.

She pushed me off her. "Is that what you say to all the girls to use them? I love you? Well guess what Sting! I was fucking falling for you! But there is no way I'll get with a user," She was practically screaming.

"I won't ever do that to you, Lucy. I promise. Please give me a chance," I said with even more desperation in my voice. I couldn't lose her. Damn it, please.

"But you did that to others. You never even dated them. Were they wasted when you did that? Did you ever consider how badly they would regret it if it wasn't with someone they loved? And honestly, Lisanna? Isn't she Natsu's girl? So you have no loyalty to your friends and you take advantage of women," the anger in her voice raised.

Fuck Gray. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! There is no way she could get with someone like me. Not my past. I changed for her. I stopped doing the shit I did for her.

Gray walked beside her, "Lucy, come. Let's go home," he grabbed her hand but she quickly pulled it away.

She stared at him with piercing eyes before saying with a stern voice, "No. You took advantage of Juvia's feelings."

With that she disappeared into the parking lot. Damn it! I stared at Gray with the utmost anger. That mother fucker ruined any chance I had with the girl I was in love with.

"There's no way I'd ever let a guy like you get with her," He said matter of factually.

"You're kidding right? I fucking quit everything for her. You realize I didn't get with a single girl since she became single. You mother fucker. If there's anyone who deserves her it's me!" I replied with anger.

"And you're a fucking stoner," he replied simply.

"Was…" I paused, "I quit dank when I heard she hated it." I was clean for six months just because Gray mentioned it once that Lucy hates half the football team because we all get stoned.

I was done talking to that fucking Fullbuster. I left and walked to my car and drove home realizing I was in defeat. I could really use a joint. It's not like it matters anymore. Lucy won't get with me so why should I care.


	17. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Here's a warm thanks to all of you for reading this story! Over 100 reviews! Wow! Thanks a lot! I really do appreciate all of your support! **

**A huge and special and extra warm thanks to my lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_ for all her help! She helps make this story as awesome as it is. Honestly, if you ever want an absolutely incredible read, check out her stories (my personal fave is Shattered Dreams and New Beginnings! So good!)**

**I love you all to the moon and back! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means soooo sooooooo much to me to know I'm not wasting my time :3**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I ran to my car but could hardly open it, my hands kept shaking. I tried to forget the fact that the two people I started to trust the most were not who I expected. I felt alone. I really did have no one. I wanted to go home but couldn't. I wanted to ignore the cheers from the game. I didn't want to hear anything

Every time I put my all into something, it seems to backfire. As a child, I used to try my best to please Papa, but hopelessly failed. Now he's always on business trips and doesn't even talk to me when he is in town.

Sting. Sting. Sting. Dammit. I was a fool to think he was a good guy. I was such a damn fool. How could I have been so naïve to think he wasn't a total jerk? How could I have been so stupid to think he wasn't a user? Why did I have to trust him so much? Why does this hurt…?

I look out my car window when I hear someone knocking on it. "Lucy…Lucy, come on. Let me explain…" Sting. No. No. I won't be a fool. Instantly my hands had control over themselves, and I turned on my car. I got out of my parking space and hit the accelerator. Driving as fast as I could, I turned a 20 minute drive into a 5 minute one.

I raced up the steps and opened the door, running straight to my room,"Fuck…" I said as I sat onto the bed.

"Fuck…" I said again, this time covering up my face. Tears began to stream down my face. Why do I bother letting people see me at such a vulnerable state? Why do I always trust the wrong people? How could I have been so stupid?

I cried even harder while letting out a scream of pain. Nothing could make me feel any better. I'm all alone, with no one. I kept crying, harder and harder letting out scream after scream. It didn't matter how loud I screamed, Papa wasn't home.

"Princess…" I heard a voice say. My vision was blurry but I made out Loke's features, "What's the matter?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed between sobs. Why should I trust Loke? So what if he's my body guard. It doesn't mean he isn't a user. It doesn't mean he's any different from every guy. It doesn't mean he won't take advantage of me. It doesn't mean he won't betray my trust. Everyone betrays my trust.

"Princess, what happened?" He asked again. Was this guy too stupid to get the hint? I needed to be alone.

"GET OUT!" I screamed even louder. I need to be alone, as if I wasn't already. I lost everything I've ever gained. No Sting. No Gray. No Erza. No Levy. No Mira. No Lisanna. I had to lose all my friends to the stupid dragons. How dare they? How could I have been so stupid as to trust them? What kind of idiot am I? People only look out for themselves. They only care about themselves. There's no point in worrying about others. I heard him walk down the stairs and slam the front door closed. He left me. Alone.

No one cares about me. They never have and never will. You're born alone and die alone. All my feelings of self worth disappeared. I was a stupid, filthy, back stabbing slut. I was all alone. I deserved to be. After what happened as a child, after what I did to Guildarts, I deserved it. No one except him cared, and I hurt him, like the slut I am. I let all the depressing thoughts fill me as I took out an exacto knife and aimed it at my wrists.

* * *

**Sting P.O.V.**

As I took another drag of my joint I thought about what happened. It's been exactly one week since Lucy came to school. She wasn't one to skip so clearly something was up. Not that it mattered. After I finished my joint I saw Natsu.

"Sting, you red?" he said with a laugh.

I erupted into laughter as I shook my head no.

"Clearly, you are," he replied.

For some reason, it sounded like the funniest thing I have ever heard. "Man, I'm hungry! Let's eat!" I told him with another laugh.

"Geehee. He's on cloud nine," Gajeel told Natsu.

"Yeah, that shit's obvious. He's been doing it a lot lately. I swear Sting quit that shit. When'd he get back onto it?" My pink haired cousin said.

His pink hair was quite hilarious. "What kind of boy has pink hair? A girly boy!" I giggled.

"Since Lucy stopped coming to school," Rogue stated, looking up from his phone. "I've got to go."

"He needs to stop getting high," Gajeel said. It was so comedic that these boys talked as though I wasn't here.

"I'm not high!" I laughed, "I'm hungry!"

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Our chemistry and English teacher wanted me to give Lucy all the homework she missed. I jumped into my car and drove to her place. I didn't have a flashy car like the rest of my cousins. I didn't care much to have the best car. It was like bragging. I pulled into her driveway and knocked onto her door. No response. I saw the doorbell and rang it. Then I waited. No response.

Was she even home? Her car was still in the driveway and a few lights were on so she definitely was. I kept knocking on her door, waiting for someone to answer. After about five minutes of trying I walked towards my car.

"Rogue," I heard a soft voice say. I looked up to see a blond with messy hair and huge glasses. She was wearing a hoodie that was two sizes too big and track pants. Her eyes were puffy and red. "What are you doing here?" the blond said. The only reason I registered that it was Lucy was because of her soft, gentle voice.

"I came to bring you your homework," I replied, sounding like I didn't care. She looked different. She had bags under her eyes and it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Gee thanks," she replied rolling her eyes.

"What did I say?" I said sounding confused.

"_'I look different. Like I hadn't slept in weeks.'_ Just what every girl wants to hear," she sarcastically said.

"I wasn't supposed to say that. It was just a thought," I shrugged.

"A thought you said out loud. Don't worry, I know I look like shit," she looked down to the ground as she continued, "I didn't sleep much and I'm not wearing any makeup. My body is covered up. I know this isn't my normal look."

"It's impossible for you to look like shit," I told her. It was true. She wasn't exactly ugly.

She walked up to her door to open it, "You can come in," she told me. I nodded. When she opened the door to her house I stared in awe. It was bigger on the inside. Their floors had marble tiles and it had high ceilings. The walls were painted a cream color and the stairs circled up.

She took off her shoes and wore pink bunny slippers. As I took off my shoes she bent over and took out black slippers from a box. When she bent over I couldn't help but stare at that booty. I am a teenager with hormones, after all and she had a huge ass. What was I supposed to do, ignore it?

"You can wear these," she said quietly. I did as she said and wore the slippers. She walked down the halls into what appeared to be a family room. It had a beautiful, dark brown leather sofa set, a dark brown wooden coffee table with gorgeous carvings, and above the fireplace, a huge flat screen TV.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked walking into the kitchen. She had great manners and excellent hospitality. She knew exactly how to treat guests. It was surprising, really. She plays off this stupid blond that doesn't know anything about people but she was actually not like that.

"A cup of tea would be nice," I replied.

She walked into the kitchen and put some water into the kettle. "So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Your homework. You haven't been to school in a while so the teachers asked me to bring them to you," I replied. _And I was worried about you_, a voice in my mind screamed.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Your homework. You haven't been to school in a while so the teachers asked me to bring them to you," he told me. Who was I kidding hoping Rogue actually gave a fuck about me? No one does. Why should they?

"Right, thanks," I replied sounding a lot more hurt than intended. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and frantically blinked my eyes, trying to hold the tears back. When the water was boiled I poured it into two cups, placing a tea bag in each cup. I brought the cups to the family room and placed them on the table, with one cup in front of Rogue.

I sat down on the couch across from him, staring off into space. I didn't expect this to affect me so much. I didn't expect to be as hurt as I was. I never thought that some guy could hurt me like he did. For me, it was obvious that I liked Sting a lot more than I should have. It was obvious to see that I depended on Gray more than I should have. It was obvious to see Erza could be happy without me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Rogue, with my head buried into his chest. His hands were smoothing out my hair as he said, "Hey, why are you crying?"

When I tried to pull away he only held me tighter. "Let go. You'll only take advantage of me, like everyone else. Besides, you like Erza!" I said much louder than intended.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

As she tried to pull away, her hoodie sleeves ran up her arms, exposing her wrists. She looked panicked as I stared at her wrists in shock. How could she do that to herself? My eyes widened, "Lucy…" I said quietly watching her pull her sleeves down, "What did you do to yourself?"

Concern filled me as I stared at her large eyes. She shook her head in denial, "N-nothing. I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Take off your hoodie," I demanded, getting angry. How could this girl do this? How could she be so…so…hurt?

"No," she replied, tears falling down her face. It was clear she knew exactly what I was talking about but was being stubborn.

"Take it off," I told her, once more, as the anger built up in me.

She shook her head, tears continuing to fall as she said, "No." Her voice sounded weaker each time I asked.

"Damn it! Take off your fucking hoodie and show me your damn wrists!" I yelled.

She pulled it off and showed me her wrists, "Is this what you want to see?!" she screamed, "Is this what you fucking want to see! Ok you saw it! Now laugh at me! Walk out! Leave me the fuck alone damn it! Just go away!" She screamed, completely sobbing now.

Seeing her so depressed made all my anger disappear. Was it this rough on her? Did she feel this abandoned? Then I noticed something, her voice echoed when she yelled. Was she the only one in this house? Where were her parents? Something in me urged that I wrap my arms around her, again. This time, she didn't try to squirm away; she didn't keep her hands planted on her sides.

Instead, she accepted it, fully aware of what was going on. I didn't expect to care so much about her, but seeing her so alone, so upset, triggered something in me. It made me care. I kept her in my arms, offering my chest, letting her release all her tears. She kept crying and crying.

After her crying for ten minutes she pulled back, staring at me. "This has to be a dream," she told herself turning away, "I'm always alone. This has to be a dream," she repeated.

"Lucy, you're not dreaming," I told her. She turned back at me, staring in wide eyed shock.

"I have to be, you're still here," she told me. "People only care about me in my dreams."

My phone made a sound and I glanced at it, seeing who texted. Erza. I looked back up at her and saw the tears in her eyes so I turned my phone off. At this moment she needed someone. Anyone. No one deserved to feel all alone like she did. I looked at her face, then back at her wrists and decided I wouldn't leave her alone. Not yet at least.

* * *

**Two things: Sorry for changing P.O.V.'s so much, but there was so much emotion going on in this chapter and I needed to include it all. Also, I would like to apologize if this story has become a bit too depressing. **

**If it makes up for it, there's RoLu moments, does that make up for anything? **

**Anyways, Here's a song for you all!**

_**These Words are my own, From my heart flow,**_

_**I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU**_**!**

**(These Words by Natasha Bedingfield)**

**Bye Bye my lovelies! **


	18. Response to Reviews III

**Herro! This isn't much of an update, just a quick response to reviews. I feel like I haven't done this in ages and I hate the thought of ignoring you lovelies. **

**_Spoiler alert on manga:_****OMG so I just read the manga. And when Rogue said *sniffle* that the era *sniffle* of dispassionate sabertooth *sniffle* is over. OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JOIN FT PLEASE! WE NEED YOU! MY LOVE FOR STICY NEEDS YOU! AHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO. And so I also learned something: Wendy's power is to destroy perverts. Hmm, Who knew? And Naked Lucy...*looks at the boys* PUT YOUR NOSEBLEED AWAY!**

**I am exactly one and a half episodes away from finishing Gossip Girl season 5. :O So after I finish, I shall post the new chapter to this story. **

**Also, I may be writing a new story very soon known as ****_Voice of an Angel_****. Just a heads up. I will also be posting the next chapter to this story either later today or tomorrow morning! I hope you enjoy it. Anyways! I'll make this quick**

**rmb . isacheerleader: ** I will check it out! Thanks for the recommendation

**Psyka:** Thanks a lot. Also, this is still a RoLu, the best part is getting to the RoLu stuff. The journey ;)

**crazyforanime001:** Anutime! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Thanks for the review

**FlamesOfDeath017:** I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. I will try to update ASAP. Thanks a lot :)

**MiddNightt:** I know. I feel like I'm a little rough on Lucy in this story. I love her all the same

**crazyforanime001:** Honestly so do I. I really hope she gets more happy times. AND RoLu is on the way. Promise!

**Psyka:** I agree. She deserves to be happy. I'm glad you're enjoying this story and thanks for the review, as always.

**FlamesOfDeath017:** Lol, Sorry for making you live with all that tension ;). I'm so glad you like both my stories! Makes me so happy. I shall update ASAP

**claude crane: **I completely agree. Both girls decided to get close to the boy the other likes. They practically went against the girl code :O

**xxHoshinoSoraxx:** This is still a RoLu, promise. Just keep reading. And really? I absolutely ADORE StiCy! My favorite crack pairing ever.

**Rockin' angels: **I think he's really sweet for Lucy. And I know right! Sting is just a hottie! He gets all the girls. I like GrayLu too! More than I like NaLu (in the manga/anime and I adore them in the manga/anime). I feel like Gray is starting to feel for Juvia though :O

**rosesterling100:** Erza gets the award for worst friend of the year LOL. Awww! I love you two! *blush* that made me happy! I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

**halosakura:** Lol, sorry I confused you! I am glad you're enjoying though.

**frazine - chan:** I'm glad you're enjoying. It's ok if you forget to review, the fact that you're reading this makes me so happy. I shall slowly answer your questions. Thanks for the review

**foirella . maxine:** Erza is definetly being rough on Lucy. She is such a sweety and I'm not sure she deserves it.

**halosakura:** I'm so glad you're enjoying. Thanks for the review

**lucyglitter11:** I do too. He really loves Lucy and is being judged based on his past. It seems to be his downfall in the getting Lucy's heart mission

**halosakura: **Yay Lucy! :P

**franzine- chan:** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review.

**rmb . isacheerleader:** Exactly what I had planned ;). Smarticle :P

**fiorella . maxine**: I do too. I feel like Sting got judged on his past and isn't allowed to move on from it. Rogue is just full of surprises ;). I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.

**Psyka: **I will! Thank you for reviewing.

**FlamesOfDeath017:** I feel bad for him. It is still a RoLu, just keep reading. As for Lucy and Erza, you shall see in the future. Just keep reading. I'm so happy you are enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews!

**bloom414:** I'm so happy you like my story. I'll try not to keep you waiting.

**alwayskougacola:** Exactly! I feel like every high school needs a Lucy! I love Sting too! Hottest FT Character ever!

**FAIRYLOVER: **I'm sorry for the confusion, this is still a RoLu. Just keep reading :)

**CrimsonNaomi:** I'm so glad you liked this chapter and how it was written!

**Lucyheartfilla:** I will update ASAP!

**MiddNightt:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. I definitely needed to add more RoLu moments. It was a hard chapter for me to write, so I'm glad it worked out well! Thanks for the review.

**Guest:** Sorry for the tears! I am glad you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review. I should be updating soon!

**DarkDragonGirl4:** I feel bad for Lucy but Super Rogue shall come to her rescue.

**franzine - chan:** Exactly. She feels like she needs someone but there never is anyone there for her. Thank you so much for the review!

**Sakura4128:** I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you so much *blush at compliment*

**rmb . isacheerleader:** Thank you so much! I shall update soon

**rosesterling100:** I'm glad you liked it. Thank you so much! Yupp, Rogue seems to be nice, when ready! I will update ASAP.

**Dark- Angel1997: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the read.

**bookworm0313: **I'm glad you liked it. I know it was depressing, but I felt like it was necessary. I'm glad you like this story. Thank you for the review.

**AngelXReaper:** I'm glad you like this story. Lol, StiCy is my favorite crack pairing, so no matter what I do, any story he's in, I feel like I might add StiCy moments :P. Thank you for the review.

**halosakura:** Hopefully Lucy finds light at the end of her dark tunnel.

**claude crane: **I will answer you soon. Just keep reading ;)


	19. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Kay so as promised, season 5 of gossip girl is complete and here is my update!**

**A huge thanks to my awesome beta, _leoslady4ever_! Thank you sooooo much for the help :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Rogue P.O.V.**

I remember when I first saw this girl, she gave off this cocky, dumb blond image. But looking at her now, I see a state of vulnerability in her I never knew existed. I never knew she had it in her to bring self harm. She always seemed so happy so to see her like this was truly shocking.

"Rogue, you can go home now," she told me. Hours passed since I first came into her house. In those hours I convinced her she was living a reality. The one thing I am yet to convince her is that she won't be left alone during her state of depression. Like I told myself, I wasn't leaving her alone yet.

"No, I can't," I simply told her. I didn't want to see any new marks on her wrists. If that meant spending my time at her place, then I will take the roll.

She sighed, "Please, leave me alone," she said with desperation.

"No. Now go to sleep, it's late," I told her. She stared at me with confused eyes. It was almost like she couldn't understand why I haven't left her yet. I wasn't going to leave her. She needed someone and no one deserved to feel the way she did.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told me.

"Only if you promise me not to hurt yourself," I responded. She nodded in response, "Ok, go." When she turned to go to the bathroom, I looked around her house for a futon to set on the ground beside her bed. When I found one in one of the oversized rooms, I brought it in.

I took out my phone to let my parents know I wasn't coming home. When I turned it on, I noticed a few texts from Sting, Natsu, Gajeel and even Wendy. I also noticed the time, midnight. I sent my mom a quick text saying _I'm out for the day. Won't come home until next week. Don't worry, I'm fine_.

My parents really didn't care where I was as long as I was alive. I always thought I had the most uncaring parents but looking at her, I couldn't help but be happy with what I had. I didn't anything to sleep in so I just took off my shirt and was in my shorts. I threw a blanket over me, waiting for Lucy to come out.

When she came out of the washroom she had only a towel around her. Lucky for me the lights were off, and there was a slight light from the candle that was burning because I was certain I was blushing. She looked damn sexy. "Lucy…I said quietly," moving the blanket off of me.

"Rogue, you can go to the room next to mine. Loke's clothes should be there," she told me staring at my shirtless chest. "And I have to change," she told me. It was weird hearing her talk with such little expression. She was always so loud, and lively and upbeat. Hearing her talk like that shocked me.

I went to the room and grabbed a blue v neck and clean black shorts. I put them on and walked back into her room. She wore a black tank top and red pajama shorts. It was getting cold so I was surprised she wasn't freezing. When she saw me walk back into the room, a slight smile appeared on her face, but not her normal warm one.

"Are you sure you want to sleep there? You can sleep in Loke's room," she told me.

"Lucy, I'm sleeping here," I replied putting the sheets over me. She looked slightly relieved at that and she got into her bed.

"You don't have to stay here," she said. What was with this girl? Didn't she understand that I was staying here, regardless of what her words said? Her actions showed that she desperately needed to not be alone.

"I'm staying," I told her for the last time. She closed her eyes and her breathing got heavy. She was in a deep sleep. The fact that she fell asleep so quickly told me that she hadn't slept in weeks. The moment she closed her eyes, she dozed off.

I was surprised to see that I cared about her the way I did. I was surprised that I put this job on myself, to take care of her. I didn't understand why I was doing these things, but I felt like I had to. I felt like it was my duty to. It didn't make sense to me but it didn't matter.

What mattered was making sure she got through this rough patch and was ok. I took out my phone and saw a response from my mom: _Ok. _Typical. She didn't ask where I was or what I was doing.

I finally read Erza's text: _Since Lucy's out of the picture, you have to help me get on better terms with Sting._ She's still obsessed with Sting. I thought she got over him weeks ago. I guess she won't get over him that easily. Still. I wasn't done trying to get it in.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I kept my eyes closed, letting all my senses calm down. A part of me really wanted to trust Rogue. A part of me wanted to believe that he would be always be there for me. A part of me wanted to think he cared but every time I think that way about a person, they manage to leave me alone. They manage to hurt me. I can't trust people because I've never been given reason to.

I slightly shifted myself to look at him, his eyes were wide open and he kept staring at the ceiling. I didn't understand why he was still here. I couldn't understand why he hasn't left yet. Everyone leaves. No one ever cares about me. I couldn't understand what he was doing here. I couldn't understand any of it.

Even though he was here right now, how long will he stay? How long will he pretend to care? No one actually cares about me, so why should he? My heart ached at the reality I was living. I had no one. If I did, someone would have texted when I was gone. But no one did. None. Not one. How could I have been so stupid to think people actually cared about me?

I felt tears, hot in my eyes and for once I decided not to suppress them. I let them fall down my cheeks. I let them stream down my face. I let them. The tears were the only thing that could never leave me. They were the only thing that was still here. Despite all my mistakes. Despite everything that happened. My tears were still here.

I turned myself away from Rogue, so he wouldn't see. The last thing I wanted to do was strike his pity. The tears continued to fall, making my pillow slightly damp as I kept sniffling. I'm such a depressing predicament. Or rather, a depressing reality. I always have, and always will be alone.

"Lucy," I heard a quiet voice say. I turned around to see Rogue sitting on the edge of my bed, "What's wrong?" he asked. Why is he being so nice to me?

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked me, with what appeared to be concern in his voice. That's off. Rogue doesn't have much emotion in his voice so I have to be hearing things.

"I'm not crying," I lied even though my face said otherwise.

His hands reached to my cheeks, wiping my tears away. Then he laughed, "Then why are your eyes wet?"

"I-it's…raining?" I quietly said. Wow, it's raining? Who says that? Oh I'm so hopeless

"Your eyes are raining?" he laughed again.

"Fine, I'm crying," I told him, annoyed.

"And why are you crying?" his face grew serious.

"N-no reason," I was struggling to keep the tears back now. It was selfish of me to even cry with anyone in the room. What was I thinking? Of course it would wake him up.

He sighed, "If you say so."

This time, when I closed my eyes, I instantly fell asleep.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

This time, I knew she was actually asleep since the only sound I heard for the past hour was her heavy breathing. I was left alone to my thoughts. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just life. How the events led to this very moment. I was thinking about why I was doing this for Lucy but I failed to come up with an answer.

All I knew was she didn't deserve to feel alone. She has no parents around. No siblings. She lost all her friends. Any potential to a love life. She was completely alone. If it weren't for my cousins, I'd know how it feels to be like her. How it feels to be by my lonesome. Maybe that was why I cared. Because I understood her. I understood why she was crying. I understood why she was so upset. Maybe that's why I'm still here.

I felt my eyes get heavy. I was nearing sleep until I heard a slight whimper from Lucy. I walked up to the bed, to see she was curled up in a ball, still whimpering. Panting. "No…" she was talking in her sleep, "Go away…" she continued to speak. "No… not again…don't touch me…not again… not there…" she pleaded.

What was she talking about? Don't touch me there? I thought about it for a second. How was I supposed to comfort this girl? I normally just listen to their problems, but she wouldn't speak. And she was sleeping. For the first time in god knows how long. I stared at her. She continued to talk, begging for help.

For some reason, something was pulling me towards her. I didn't fight against the urge instead, I laid down beside her, and put one of my arms around her waist, gently. During this action, her breathing calmed down and she stopped whimpering. It was like her nightmare disappeared. Her body took a deep sniff and her sleeping voice calmly said, "Rogue…stay with me…tonight…"

Was she still asleep? She was breathing like she was but…why would she say that? How did she know it was me? Her back was pressed on my chest, her legs pressed on my legs. She felt at ease. Finally. For the first time today, she was calm. I couldn't quite understand what she meant by _not again…don't touch me_, but I wasn't going to pry her about it. If she wanted to say something, she could. I wasn't going to ask. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I felt my eyes getting heavy and my thoughts disappearing. My breathing deepened and I was falling asleep.

* * *

**RoLu RoLu RoLu! So much RoLu I can bathe in it! YAY! I hope you like this. :)**


	20. Oh so Sweet Reality

**Disclaimer: I do nottttt Own Fairy Tail!**

**Here is my newest chapter! Enjoy my lovelies**

**Also, am I the only one who wanted more from the FT manga? Idk, I wanted to see Dragon Force Wendy, but I adore Jellal! With all my heart!**

**A huge thanks to my awesome beta,_ leoslady4ever_! She is so awesome and makes me so happy! **

**Thank you for following, reading, reviewing and favoriting!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

_Mama and Papa were fighting again. When I looked in the mirror, I a six year old version of me, with her golden hair tied into two pigtails. Instead of watching, I ran out, crying. They always fight. Always. I don't know why they're fighting but it made me mad. I ran across the streets, away from home. I looked back, and stared at Mama. _

_She chased after me, but I kept running. I ran away from all the fights. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Mama ran across the street, not noticing her surroundings. She chased after me. Honking was heard from a huge truck. It was racing at an incredibly high speed. It went tried to slow down, but it hit Mama. "Mama!" I screamed._

_"Layla!" Papa yelled. I ran to Mama, and saw red liquid coming out of her body._

_"Lucy…" she said quietly, "I love you, my child…" her eyes closed. I screamed out. When I stared in the red liquid, I saw myself as an adult. _

_I ran away, faster and faster. I tried to avoid what I just saw. The pain I just witnessed. I ran from it all. As fast as I could. Then…he grabbed me. I screamed, trying to get him off. He threw me into the van, locking the door. I slammed on the doors, screaming. Then he slapped me. "Shut up you filthy slut!" he angrily yelled at me._

_The man in the front seat threw back duct tape. They taped my mouth shut. They taped my arms back. They taped my legs. I was trapped. I couldn't move. He hit me in the stomach. _

_His hands traced the linings of my shirt. He kissed my shoulder, _no,_ my mind screamed,_ don't touch me_. He ripped off my tank top, exposing my leopard print bra. _

_"Someone dressed up," he smirked. They reached their destination. A large mansion. Half the size of Papa's house, but still huge. They threw me into a room, abusively. Cuffed my arms to the bed headboard. Then, they cuffed my legs. I couldn't move. My legs were spread wide apart. I screamed out loud, hoping someone could hear. I screamed screams of pain. I cried out loud. Then they came back. _

_When they walked towards me I shrieked, noticing that they looked exactly like the people from my childhood. They let out sadistic laughs. The first one came towards me. I was still screaming, so to shut me up, he punched me across the face. I let out a shriek of pain. Then I felt another hit in my stomach. _

_I kept yelling and screaming, hoping someone would hear. My face, my legs, my arms, my entire body was sore. My eyes were black. I had bruises all over. I didn't know what to do. If I screamed, they'd hit me. If I didn't they'd rape me. I cried harder. As one approached my naked body, I pleaded, "Not again…don't touch me… not again…not there." Tears formed the corner of my eyes. _

_Something felt different. I stared at the man. His eyes were red, but they were warm. His messy hair was long enough to cover one of his eyes. It was Rogue. I shifted my body, moving myself around. I realized I wasn't cuffed. More so, I realized I was dressed up. He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a sense of security._

_"Lucy, I won't leave you alone," he told me. I took a sniff of his scent. A combination of mahogany, cedar wood and oak moss. It was intoxicating. It felt calming. It made me feel safe. Rogue made me feel safe. He placed his lips on my forehead saying, "Nothing will happen to you. I will always protect you," he promised me._

_Everything bad that was happening disappeared. I was in a safe place. I was happy. I trusted him. I felt myself calm down. His arms were still around me. I looked up at him, he slowly inched towards my face. He gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead._

_It was comforting. It was the first time anyone showed me any affection. Any non sexual affection. It enticed me. "Rogue…stay with me tonight," I told him. _

_He cuddled with me on the bed, and buried his head in my hair. He kissed my neck. His arm draped around my waist. "Always…" he promised. Something told me it was true. Something told me he would always be here. I trusted him. I felt safe. I thought he cared. No. I know he cares. Present tense. He will protect me. I won't get hurt again._

* * *

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," I was greeted by Rogue. He was still here. I shook away the thoughts of my dream. It was only a dream after all. He wouldn't be there for me. I stretched my arms out, making a weird sound in the process. He smiled at it, causing me to blush.

"Good morrrrningggg," I dragged out the word, blinking my eyes, trying to wake up. He sat beside me in the bed, his eyes fixated on me. I took a deep breath of his scent. Mahogany. Cedar wood. And Oak Moss. Just like the dream. I looked up at him, with my back supported by the headboard.

He had his arm around my shoulders, his eyes still looking into mine, as though he was trying to get into my soul. My heartbeat took a race, and heat rushed to my cheeks. At this reaction, he mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What did you say?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. His thumb moved along the bare skin on my shoulders.

"Nothing, Lucy." He paused for a second, as his hand moved down to my waist. His eyes were still glued on me. I felt my heart want to tug towards him. I felt so secure at this moment. Not like I did with Sting. With Sting, I felt uncertainty and fear. Confusion. With Rogue, I felt like I was safe. I felt like nothing could happen to me. I felt, deep in my heart, that I would be protected by him. Everything in me wanted to plant my lips onto his. It took every nerve in my body to control my heart. I didn't want to rush anything. I didn't want to do anything I would regret. I didn't want to make the mistake of trusting someone and realizing they weren't who I thought they were. I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to trust him yet.

**Rogue P.O.V**.

Staring into her eyes, I could see that there was so much more than just the hurt. There was so much more going on inside her. She felt more than alone, there was something I didn't quite understand. She had a look in her eyes that was both warm and sad. Her eyes hold a type of pain that I've never seen before.

She finally broke the eye contact, looking away while slightly blushing. She looked so cute, the way she would turn her head away whenever she blushed. When I thought about last night, I had a feeling I never felt before. I felt stronger. I felt trusted. I felt like I was her only hope. I wanted to be her only hope.

I decided to bring her closer to me so that she was sitting on my lap. Her muscles stiffened, but only for a second. Instantly after, she nestled her head into my chest as one of my arms wrapped around her waist, while the other was playing with her hair. I heard a slight sniffle, realizing that that she was crying I felt a pain in my chest.

"Lucy…" I said quietly.

"Rogue, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please, Rogue," she said between her tears. I thought about it for a second. She wanted me to be with her but I knew I was the furthest thing from what she was looking for. She wanted someone who would never use people, but I was the type of guy that stepped all over people to get what I want. I manipulated women to get what I want. She needed someone pure and honest. I wasn't that.

I felt her embrace tighten around me, holding me as tightly as possible. She needed me. She truly needed me. I wasn't what she was looking for, but I was here. I'm willing to stay here for as long as she needs me. She kept murmuring things like 'I don't want to hurt anymore', and 'I'm tired of feeling alone.'

As soon as I tightened my grip around her waist, she told me something I was never told before, "I need you, Rogue." It was quiet and barely noticeable, but my extremely sensitive ears heard it. A sense of belonging. Something I've never had, not even with my parents.

I placed my lips on the top of her head after saying, "Lucy, I'll stay with you." I didn't know what I was getting in to but I knew that I wanted to be the one she turned to.

* * *

**So? How do you LIKEEE it?**


	21. Behind Those Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Sorry I took so long to update this...writer's block decided to pay me a visit in the last few days. I still feel like I have a major case of it so I may take forever to update- Please don't hate me.**

**Ok, So I know this is completely random but has anyone read any goof Hibiki x Lucy fics? I really want to read one. If you have, please be a dear and tell me what it's called!**

**A huge and special thanks to my lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_ for all her help! She is truly awesome and fantastic!**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means so much to me.**

**I love you to the moon and back :)**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Once she took a shower and ate breakfast, I decided it was time to remind her about all the school she missed. Although I am certain she will hate me after I tell her. We sit on the couch in her living room and I catch myself staring deeply into her beautiful, soulful, kind, gentle…focus Rogue!

"So Lucy," I began, "You missed a week of school and well…" I pause to make eye contact with her delicate, gorgeous big brown orbs. She gives me a quizzical look, which reminds me to continue what I was saying. "You have a lot of chemistry and English to do. On Monday we have to recite our poems for Laxus senpei, we have a chemistry text on Wednesday, and we have a book to finish by Friday."

"Are you serious?" she groaned. It took all my will power to not stare into her eyes, for the third time in the last five minutes.

"The week you missed was pretty useless though. I do suggest you pay more attention to school," I told her.

She stared at me, her eyes piercing into my soul. When she stares at me like that, how am I expected to ignore them? Then I noticed her eyes stare off behind me. I turned around and saw no one. It felt like she was lost in some sort of deep thought.

"Lucy…" I said quietly getting her attention. She shook herself back into reality and looked at me with a smile. A part of me couldn't help but smile back.

"You should smile more often. You look a lot more handsome," she said in a gentle voice. She took a paper and pen and began to write. Everything she was writing seemed so natural, like she had done it a million times before. Once she finished she handed me the paper.

_What do you do_

_When everything is through_

_When you've hit the ground_

_And everyone around_

_Sees you on the floor_

_And forcefully pushes you like a door_

_They force you down lower_

_So you rise up even slower_

_What can you do_

_When you have no value_

_To those you care about_

_You can't just cry and pout_

_So you just love them_

_For just being them_

_What's left to do_

_When you have no glue_

_To hold you in place_

_So you feel like a disgrace_

_For being in pieces_

_You feel completely rejected_

_And even more neglected_

_So, what do you do…?_

I stared at it widely, analyzing every word. It felt like she poured out her entire heart and soul into the poem. "So," she said after I stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes, "is it any good?" she forced a smile on her face.

"Very…" I told her. It honestly was incredible. It gave a perfect snippet into her life and allowed everyone to understand how she felt. How alone she felt. How much she cares about everyone. You could understand all her emotions in it.

A question shot in my head: _does she love Sting Eucliffe?_ I mean, I shouldn't care right? It shouldn't matter to me, but for some reason it did. For some reason, the thought of her loving Sting bothered me. It didn't make sense to me. Then again, nothing I've been doing made sense. Why was I here? Why did I promise I'll be here for her? Why do I care about her? Why do I like her so much?

Wait…what? Why do I like her? I mean it's beyond the obvious shallow reasons of her beauty and incredible rack. She's sweet and kind. She's funny and witty. She makes me happy in ways no one ever has. She makes me care about people—or at least care about her. She is the type of girl that deserves only the best. I will be the best for her. Not because of her sexy body, but because of the inner beauty she has.

I looked at her as she smiled weakly at me. Her smile hid so much from people but her eyes told the whole story. You could see that she has been through pain that is unimaginable to the entire world. I wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it was rough.

My body desired to embrace her, and I wouldn't ignore it. I wrapped my arms around her gently squeezing her. I showed her how much she mattered to me. She's the only girl that I sincerely feel for, not for their body, but for their spirit. I felt her stiffen and she slightly shifted uncomfortably

When I looked back at her face, I saw her eyes widen in shock. "Sorry," I muttered feeling like a fool. Who was I kidding? Of course she was in love with Sting. I mean, if he makes her happy, that should be enough, right?

"N-no. I-I'm s-sorry. That w-was rude," she stammered. She looked down at her hands in shame, as if she committed some sort of crime. We didn't say anything; we simply allowed the awkward moments pass by.

"Are you in love with Sting?" I finally managed to ask. It was the only reason that made sense to me. I mean, I could be her rebound. That made sense. But would she really beg me to stay with her if I was some sort of rebound? I was hopelessly confused and desperately waited for her to answer. I noticed her eyes fill up with tears and her face turned from shame to despair.

I sighed. She already answered my question, but I still needed to hear it. When she answered me, it wasn't exactly what I expected.


	22. She's Back

**Disclainer: I do not Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Hey guys! So I just picked up a super fantabulous novel so...if I update slowly, I'm sorry! Forgive me? *puppy eyes* Plus, I have three stories I'm writing so... (One of which has major writer's block...sorry for those who are reading Fairy Piece...I'll figure it out *heart*). I do adore you guys for continuing to read my stories! It makes me so happy that even if I take forever to update, you guys still read! Such sweeties. **

**A huge and extra special thanks to my lovely and awesome beta, _leoslady4ever_ for reading this over and giving me her advice! It means so so so so much to me!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I love you all to Pluto and back!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"Are you in love with Sting?" I finally managed to ask. It was the only reason that made sense to me. I mean, I could be her rebound. That made sense. But would she really beg me to stay with her if I was some sort of rebound? I was hopelessly confused and desperately waited for her to answer. I noticed her eyes fill up with tears and her face turned from shame to despair._

_I sighed. She already answered my question, but I still needed to hear it. When she answered me, it wasn't exactly what I expected._

**Rogue P.O.V.**

The rest of the weekend was spent with us just studying. I looked at her, trying to smile as we walked to school. We were starting with English class and it was painfully obvious how worried she was. She had to face Sting and Erza. Once we approached the street Fairy Tail Academy was on, she froze.

"Lucy…" I said quietly, staring at her beautiful features, "Let's go," I smiled at her.

"N-no," she stuttered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. I won't leave your side today," I reminded her. She looked down at her covered wrists. She decided to wear the school blazer today to cover her marks, "And no one will see. I'm here for you, Lucy." I took her hand in mine and took her towards the school.

When I looked at her I noticed a blush rush to her cheeks. We walked towards the school, hand in hand. Once we entered inside the school, you could see people whispering about her behind her back. Words like, 'bitch' and 'slut' could be heard. I looked back at her and saw the tears form, once again.

"Lucy," I gently turned her to face me, "I'm here for you." I told her once again. So much had happened to me emotionally over the weekend. The most important being, that I honestly like Lucy. I like spending time with her. I like hearing her talk. I simply like Lucy.

"The slut thinks one guy isn't enough for her," someone in the school said out loud, while laughing obnoxiously. This infuriated me. Everything in me wanted to go to the judgmental girl and give her a piece of mind. And I was about to too, until I felt a tug on my arm, pushing me towards class. _Right. I'm here for her_, I reminded myself.

We arrived into English class rather early, so I took her towards the back of the class. She stared at the seat almost as if she was contemplating taking a seat or leaving the class all together. She looked damn nervous. She kept shifting and her eyes kept flickering. When I placed an arm around her I noticed that her body temperature was rather hot.

Since the classroom was practically empty, I decided to hold her in an embrace, letting her know that she wasn't alone. "Lucy," I said as I placed my lips on the top of her head, "You're not alone." I reminded her. I felt her arms wrap around me and we stood there, for what seemed like hours. It felt so right, having her this close to me. Every inch of my body wanted to kis—we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

I looked back and noticed a flash of long, red hair. Erza. She glared at us, her eyes filled with anger. Probably because I practically ignored her all weekend. I mean, yeah I responded to her texts but they were all one word answers.

"Rogue," she said in a cold voice, "I _have_ to talk to you."

"It can wait," I replied as I let go of Lucy, rather unwillingly.

"You can go," Lucy said quietly.

"Oh of course he can. He _isn't _ your property," Erza replied as she put emphasis on certain words and gave Lucy a harsh look.

"I k-know," she stammered nervously.

"How about you leave her alone?" Sting said in an annoyed voice, sober. It looks like he didn't have his morning smoke that he's been having every day. Probably because the word about Lucy's return reached him.

**Sting P.O.V.**

The last thing I was going to do was watch Erza give Lucy her bull shit. She hardly deserved it. All she did was care about Erza. She did everything in her power to distance herself from me just for Erza. Fucking Fullbuster. He really had to ruin everything.

I looked at Lucy and all my angry thoughts disappeared. This girl had some sort of magic on me. She made me want to be the best I can be. I would do absolutely anything, if it made her mine. I will always do anything for her. Especially if it makes her happy.

Once she noticed me staring at her, I noticed her hands grab onto Rogue's arm. What the fuck? Why the hell is she close to him?

"How about you just let me talk to Rogue, Lucy?" Erza replied, trying to ignore my comment.

"Erza, cool down," we all heard a voice say. I looked behind me to see Gray. Fucking Fullbuster. I clenched my teeth at the sight.

"Rogue," I heard a quiet whimper from Lucy, as she tried to pull him closer towards her.

He wrapped a protective arm around her while saying, "I'm here for you." _I'm here for you. _Mother fuck! What is Rogue fucking doing?

"Lucy," the name escaped my lips. None of this made sense. What the fuck is with Lucy and Rogue?

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Gray asked her confused. He looked at her quizzically as though he didn't understand what was going on. At least it wasn't just me. Why are her and Rogue so…so…

"I'm not too sure she's ready to talk about it," Rogue replied with almost no change in expression. I took a few steps up to get closer to her and noticed her cower in fear. "Don't Sting, she's not ready," I heard the traitor say.

"Rogue, I _need _to talk to you," Erza said once again, having all the attention turn to her. Rogue looked at Lucy who gave him a nod, allowing him to go talk to the red head.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Seeing Sting scares me. Talking to him scares me. The affect he has on me. The feelings he gives me. Everything about him. And then there was Gray. Gray. My best friend. The boy who is in love with me.

The two boys sat near me, Sting sitting to my left and Gray sitting in front of me. Erza and Rogue walked out of the classroom and it allowed my mind to wander. I thought about the weekend. Rogue asked me quite a bit.

**Flashback**

_"So, what about Gray? I mean, it's clear to see you two have a friendly friendship," Rogue said putting emphasis on the word friendly._

_"Well I mean, we were always very touchy with each other but," I paused, "I never really wanted him. But apparently he fell in love with me," I sighed in frustration._

_"What's wrong with that?" Rogue finally said after an awkward silence between us._

_"I mean, nothing really. I j-just don't like that he used Juvia's feelings for his own satisfaction," I replied. For some reason everything felt safe with Rogue around me. I didn't feel like I would be judged or that I had to hide anything from him. _

_He sat beside me and put an arm around me. "Lucy," he said quietly, "A lot of guys make mistakes in their lives, but sometimes they're willing to change for you," he told me. Yes, I can accept mistakes but, I fail to understand how these boys claim to love me and still play with other girls. It just showed me that they didn't care. It showed me that their feelings for me aren't as pure as they claim to be. I mean, how could they do that kind of stuff with others if they claim to love me? _

_"Lucy, what if I used many women before you but, once I got to know you I found myself developing feelings. What if I stopped using women when I realized these feelings?" Rogue asked._

_"I-I don't know," I managed to cough out._

_ I stared deeply in his red eyes. They looked soft and warm. The no longer held the mystery they had. "Lucy…" he said quietly as he inched towards me. His hand reached around my waist as he—_

**End flashback.**

"Lucy," Sting said, bringing me back into reality. He took my hand in his hand and he stared deeply into my eyes, "I'm sorry for Friday night. I really do care about you," he told me. I felt my heartbeat race and I felt fluttering in my stomach. He really did have a crazy affect on me. Sting Eucliffe…

I looked at him, a smile escaping. From my smile, he found the confidence to say something. Something that truly shocked me. "Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. I always have and I always will."

* * *

**I feel like you guys hate me right now, seeing as I never gave you the answer "Does Lucy still love Sting?" **

**B-but you liked this chapter right? Right? Right?**


	23. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Here's the newest chapter for this story! I really, really hope you enjoy it! I know a few of you might actually hunt me down and kill me when you finish reading it lol. But...It's all part of the master SaphireBlue plan! Trust me!**

**A huge, special thanks to my awesomeness of a beta, _leoslady4ever_. Much appreciation, and much love to her!**

**Anyways, I shall stop blabbering and let you read this chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much to me.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"Lucy," Sting said, bringing me back into reality. He took my hand in his hand and he stared deeply into my eyes, "I'm sorry for Friday night. I really do care about you," he told me. I felt my heartbeat race and I felt fluttering in my stomach. He really did have a crazy affect on me. Sting Eucliffe…_

_I looked at him, a smile escaping. From my smile, he found the confidence to say something. Something that truly shocked me. "Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. I always have and I always will."_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Y-you love me?" I asked in disbelief. How could anyone love me? What made me so special in comparison to others.

"Yes…a lot," Sting replied, his cheeks slightly flushed. He stared deeply into my eyes, his blue eyes pierced into my soul. I felt like they could read me as if I were an open book. I felt like he knew what I felt and exactly how intense it was.

But, something confused me. "Why?" I asked, as I slightly shifted around in discomfort, "I'm not that great. And what about Er—"

This time it was Gray who spoke, "Why not Lucy? Why shouldn't he love you? You are beautiful and smart. Your smile brightens everyone's day. You always seek for the best in others. You make people feel like they're important. You give me hope. You make me want to strive to be the best so you can be proud of me. Lucy, the things you do…" Gray stopped talking. He looked away in the other direction. It was uncharacteristic for Gray to be so sweet. I never knew he had it in him.

Sting came and sat beside me, "Lucy, you don't have to respond right now but, I just want you to know, you're beautiful. I love your personality, and your smile." He gently placed a hand on my cheek. "You don't have to respond to me but you can at least respect my feelings, right?"

I stared at him, with wide eyes, completely shocked. What just happened? Since when was Sting so intensely into me? What about Erza? She could never forgive me for having Sting feel this deeply for me. What kind of friend am I, to take away something that meant so much to her?

I sighed deeply. Sting has a right to know what exactly the thoughts of my heart are. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again, realizing that what I had to say didn't account for everyone's feelings.

Gray began to look at me, but not with cold eyes. His eyes appeared warm. He decided to break the silence, "Lucy, I want you to know that I love you but, all I want is to see you happy. That's enough for me. I am always here for you and will always protect you so, whatever you have to say, don't worry about me. We're best friends, remember?" he said still smiling.

Gray's words gave me confidence. I sighed again before saying, "Sting, I'm falling for you and I'm falling deep. I don't know when or how but it happened. I feel like…you give me strength and you legitimately care about me. I think I might be starting to fall in love with you Sting but, I just cannot act upon my feelings anymore," tears began to form in the corner of my eyes, "My friendship with Erza comes first. If it makes her happy, I can…" I trailed off. Could I really let Sting go?

"Lucy…" he said slowly inching towards me. I wanted to capture his lips. Everything in my body wanted to…he slowly pulled away when Gray cleared his throat.

"I'll be back," Gray said walking out of the empty classroom, leaving Sting and I alone. We still had 10 minutes until class started, so no one was here.

Once Gray left the room, Sting spoke, "Lucy, why? Why won't you just give up on this Erza and me becoming a couple thing? It won't happen!" His voice raised, "How can it? I feel absolutely nothing for her. I love you and you love me. Why can't you let it be as simple as that!" There was anger in his voice and I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming guilt.

"Because Sting, how can I? How can I show such a disloyalty to my best friend? How can I betray her? How can I let her down? She loves you, Sting. A whole lot," I heard my voice crack and I felt tears well up into my eyes. _Stay back,_ I begged my tears. I couldn't cry in front of him.

I stared down at my blazer, tugging down at the sleeves, trying to pull them down lower. The last thing I wanted was Sting to know I was hurting myself. I kept my eyes glued down because I knew, if I looked up at him, that would be it. I would give in to my selfish desires with one look of his gentle blue eyes.

"Lucy," his voice softened up, "Please, give me a chance. Give us a chance. Lucy, I will give you the world. I will be your best friend so please, just let me have this chance with you," hearing his plea caused me to look up at him. I found myself staring into his eyes, letting them posses me. The combination of lust and love I saw in his eyes, made me yearn for physical contact with him. Unconsciously, I placed my legs over his causing him to blush. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other went under my chin, slightly tilting it up so that our faces were at level.

He began to inch closer and closer towards me with his eyes were half open. The closer he got, the more he closed his eyes. I felt my vision get slightly blurry as my eyes closed. I could feel his hot breath gently brush across my lips just before he captured them in a kiss full of lust and passion. Both his arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His tongue brushed it's way towards mine as they danced together in perfect harmony. Somewhere between his tongue entering my mouth and my hands tugging his hair, I found myself sitting on his lap, with my face above his, still locked in passion.

I tilted my head to the side to deepen our kiss, while slightly grinding on him causing him to release a slight moan. I found myself playfully nibbling at his bottom lip and his tongue. His embrace around my waist tightened, almost as if he couldn't get enough of me. It was like he needed to be closer to me. When I felt myself get light headed, I slowly pulled away from the kiss to get some air.

It was only until after I pulled away from him that I realized what I had done. I kissed him again, even though I promised myself I would let Erza have her happiness. My eyes welled up with tears that threatened to fall. "What did I just do..." I asked myself aloud.

"You did what you desired," Sting answered me with a grin.

"Sting..." I began, looking at him, trying to make sure I wouldn't hurt him. "This is the last of us. I can't do this anymore. My friendship with Erza lies on my decision on what we decide to be. S-she is really important to me. Her friendship is really precious to me. Sting, I'm not even sure I can be just friends with you. We have this sort of attraction that just pulls us closer to each other and I don't think a friendship would work," I told him as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Lucy, come on! You said it yourself, you found yourself falling for me. Why can't you just, I don't know. Do this, for you?" I could hear the desperation in his voice but nothing was going to change my mind. Erza's friendship is one of the most important things to me.

"Sting, I did a lot of deep thinking this one week and honestly, I have to put Erza first for once. Sting, we can't do this anymore. Whatever this is," I told him in a stern voice as the tears silently fell down my cheeks. I hated seeing the look of sadness in his eyes, but I had to do this.

He pulled me into an embrace holding me tight. As his arms wrapped around my waist, I stiffened up. In a soft tone, I heard him say, "Then please, let me hold you, for the last time." I wrapped my arms around his neck to answer him. He deserved this final request. He really did. He's such an amazing person and truly deserves the best. I really hope Erza gives him it. Once he pulled away, he stared deeply into my eyes. "Thank you for giving me a taste of perfection," he said before giving me one last peck on my lips.

He gently moved me from his lap, got up from his seat and decided to sit two seats away from me. I sat there, dumbfounded at what I just did. Not only did I finally admit my feelings to him, like I did to Rogue, but I gave into my selfish desire to give him one last kiss. Something in me wished I didn't have feelings for him, but I did. I wished so deeply, that this was just a phase, but it wasn't. One week later, him being inches away from me caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. One week later, Sting still made me feel like I was a good person. Sting did something to me I never knew could happen. This was so deep, so uncontrollable.

I needed to stay away from him. I needed to stay loyal to Erza. I knew Rogue would help me. He promised he would always be here for me and somewhere deep down, I decided to believe him. I knew Rogue would help me distance myself from Sting. I had to pull away from Sting…no matter what.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

When I saw Gray walk out of the room, I realized that I really didn't want to have this conversation with Erza. I felt like staying here with Erza gave Lucy more time to rejoice with Sting. The one thing that could pull her away from me was him. My cousin and best friend. The one person that could show Lucy that others can make her happy was alone with her, in a classroom.

"Rogue! Stop phasing out," Erza said in a threatening tone, causing me to shiver. Goodness this girl is intimidating. She sighed deeply as though she was desperate for my attention. "Why is it always about Lucy? Why can't people see that she's not the be all and end all of their life?" She rolled her eyes.

"Lucy is a good person. What I fail to understand is why you are always so jealous of her? Why can't you realize that she does everything in her power to be good to you? Instead of being so busy judging her, take a second of your life to realize that she isn't a horrible person. Rather, she is the most wounded person I have ever met. Stop being such a selfish bitch and start seeing things through her eyes," I let my anger speak. It was frustrating hearing Erza obsess over Lucy.

"Rogue, what the hell? I thought you always had my back," she replied in anger.

"You're right, _had_. Then I got to know you and I got to know her. I saw both your true colors. I saw that you are a selfish, ugly person on the inside. I let your looks fool me, but now I see the reality. As for her," I took a deep breath in, "Actually, it's not your concern." I said and walked into the class without taking a look back at Erza.

Sting was sitting two seats away from Lucy who stared at the ground in shame. Everything in my body wanted to know what exactly happened, but I wasn't going pry. Not yet at least. When Lucy saw me walk in, her eyes beamed with light. I loved seeing it. I loved the fact that she would get so happy to see me.

I walked down the aisle to take a seat beside her. I took her hand in mine and noticed a blush creep to her face. Curiosity filled me, what exactly happened between the two? I took a piece of paper and a pencil. Instead of talking, and having Sting hear, I wanted her to know.

_Are you ok? _I wrote.

She stared at it, as she took the pencil. She hesitated to answer. I knew something happened. How could I be such a fool to think Sting wouldn't try anything with Lucy right there, looking as beautiful as ever? I took a glance at Sting, who had a hint of self satisfaction and self loathing. What was going on?

_Sort of_, she finally wrote back.

_Want to talk about it?_ I wrote in response.

_After class, _she replied.

* * *

**Yes, you read right! That was a kiss between Sting and Lucy...DON'T KILL ME! Just trust me! This is all part of the SaphireBlue master plan! Also, I just wanted to let you all know my much promised GrayLu one-shot is up. Chances are I will be writing more GrayLu, they're fun! **

**So, if you can look past that kiss, did you like it? (With or without the kiss :P)**


	24. Words of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**All poetry within this chapter was written by yours truly, so my apologies if it isn't the greatest!**

**A huge special thanks to my sweety of a beta, _leoslady4ever_! She is fantabulous! Her writing is the best and I would definitely give it a read!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story! I love you to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Erza P.O.V.**

Class could not have taken any longer to start. I fail to understand the excitement behind Lucy. It wasn't that I hated her, but I envied her. Not that I would ever admit it. It was like she always got everything she wanted and never had to fight for anything. Everything was handed to her. She was rich, beautiful, funny, witty and gentle.

What frustrated me most of all was when it came to love, she would always get what she wanted. I suppose I should be happy for her right, but I couldn't be. It made me angry. As much as I want to love her as a friend, I can't see it in me to get over the fact that everyone loved Lucy.

For once in my life when I thought someone, just someone liked me more than they liked her; I was only shown that it was a petty hope. Who was I kidding? How could anyone like me more than Lucy? She's perfect. Everything about her is perfect. It's no wonder Rogue cares about her the way he does.

"So class," Laxus began, "Today is the day of our poetry performances. I have written everyone's names on a piece of paper and put them in this hat. The name that comes out will be the first performer." He dug his hand into the hat, "And first is Cana Alberona!"

Naturally, the alcoholic wrote a witty and comedic poem about alcohol and sex. I'm pretty sure her and Laxus are at a good place seeing as he decided to laugh along with her rather than scold her for writing inappropriate things.

After Cana, went a few insignificant people. I could care less about what they had to say.

Rogue. Rogue. Rogue. What does Lucy have that I don't? I always liked to think of myself as beautiful, smart, and classy. I was a hard worker. I would push myself beyond limits, to get what I want, yet, everyone always wanted to obsess over Lucy.

"Rogue," Laxus called up, causing me to instantly look up. What exactly did Rogue write. I decided to actually listen to his poem. Rogue made his way to the front of the class, holding a piece of paper. He looked at the class, then looked down at the paper. He cleared his voice before reading:

"_At first you were just some other girl__  
__I never realized, you shine like a pearl._  
_Your outer beauty exceeds those around_  
_Never did I think, to you I'd be bound_  
_Both physically and emotionally_  
_Never did I think I'd love you so uncontrollably"_

Hearing him continue reading his poem I realized, he fell for Lucy. He fell hard. Who would have expected, Rogue would fall in love with Lucy. What did she do to get him like this?

"_At first I thought you were just another fool__  
__Who walked and talked around this school_  
_But with each word you would say_  
_I realized there was no casting my feelings away_  
_I found myself falling deeper and deeper_  
_Realizing more and more, you are a keeper"_

This poem was so love filled, and you could see the emotion pouring out of Rogue's eyes, as he never broke eye contact with Lucy. She was now turned a bright shade of red.

"_So please just hear my words__  
__And take my hand, as we fly away like birds_." Rogue took a deep sigh before saying, "Thank you for listening." He made his way back to his seat, and I noticed my eyes following him. I wasn't sure if it was envy or anger, but I wanted Sting to feel for me what Rogue felt for Lucy.

Never did I expect Rogue to fall so deeply for her. I never expected him to love Lucy so unconditionally. I then glanced at Lucy and noticed the sadness behind her eyes, instantly feeling guilt. Was I the reason she was feeling so upset? I wasn't sure but what I was sure about was that Lucy was sincerely unhappy, right now, and she needed a friend. Only question is, could I suck in my pride and be there for her?

Instantly after Rogue, it was Lucy's turn to perform. She looked into her bag, taking out a piece of paper. She placed it on her desks as she pushed her blazer sleeves down. Since when did she want to be covered? She took the piece of paper, avoiding eye contact with everyone, she made her way to the front of the class.

_What do you do  
__When everything is through  
__When you've hit the ground  
__And everyone around  
__Sees you on the floor  
__And forcefully pushes you like a door  
__They force you down lower  
__So you rise up even slower__  
_

I instantly felt an even greater pang of guilt hit me in the chest. Had she written this about me? Was I pushing her down? I looked up at her, trying to figure out where she was looking. Her eyes were glued on the clock. It was a common tactic for those who were nervous to look at a clock when performing. Why was she nervous? Normally Lucy loved presentations so what's with her?

_What can you do  
__When you have no value  
__To those you care about  
__You can't just cry and pout  
__So you just love them  
__For just being them__  
_

The more Lucy read the poem, the more I realized it was dedicated for me. I noticed her eyes water up slightly, as she continued to read.

_What's left to do  
__When you have no glue  
__To hold you in place  
__So you feel like a disgrace  
__For being in pieces  
__You feel completely rejected  
__And even more neglected  
__So, what do you do…?__  
_

She feels like a disgrace? She feels neglected? Then it hit me: Lucy was never the selfish one. I was. I was the selfish one, calling her a slut. I knew how she felt about that word. Every time someone called her that, she would break down into tears. It was almost like the word slut was her weak point, and I called her that, knowing that, that was her weak point

What have I done? She went and sat beside Rogue, who gave her a hug. I noticed her slightly whimper. God I feel like shit. I looked down at my own hands, and saw something wet fall down onto them. I then wiped my eyes due to the fact that my vision was blurring. Was I crying? Why the hell am I crying? Get a hold of yourself Erza.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Realizing that I confessed my feelings in the poem, I was hoping that Lucy realized who I wrote it for. She was all that was on my mind. Damn it, Heartfilia, why did you have to make me love you so much? This wasn't about me though. Lucy needed her friend. She needed her friend Rogue.

Tears were hot in her eyes and I knew that performing her poem took a greater toll on her than she would have liked. When she came to take her seat, I found myself wrapping my arms around her, comforting the blond beauty. I heard her release a slight whimper.

Fuck, why does it have to hurt me so much? Why does seeing her like this have to make every working inch of my insides hurt the way it does? Why did I have to care about her so much? Why did I yearn to protect her? Why do I love her? Why do I have to love Lucy Heartfilia so much?

* * *

**Well? Well? Like it? I did! I just wanted to give a little idea as to why Erza acts how she does**


	25. Uncontrollable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did!**

**Well, here's the newest chapter! The reviews made me so happy, I just HAD to post this! **

**A huge warm thanks to my awesomeness of a beta, _leoslady4ever_! She makes this story fantabulous, because she's frickin' awesome!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means the world to me. I love you to the moon and back!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_Fuck, why does it have to hurt me so much? Why does seeing her like this have to make every working inch of my insides hurt the way it does? Why did I have to care about her so much? Why did I yearn to protect her? Why do I love her? Why do I have to love Lucy Heartfilia so much?_

**Rogue P.O.V.**

The class had ended, and Lucy now had history of Foire and since I had psychology, I wouldn't be there to protect her. I took her hand and walked her to class. Remembering the way she and Sting acted after class stroke an area of interest for me. "Is everything ok? What happened with Sting?" I finally asked as we walked up an empty stairwell.

"Um…" She said hesitantly, "Well, h-he told me he l-loves me," she stuttered. Then silence. It was killing me. I wanted to know everything.

I stopped half way up the stairs and turned her face to me. "And?" I asked, still holding her hand.

"A-and well…" she sighed deeply, "I s-still l-love him and I told him." She took a deep breath in, talking with some new found confidence she said, "I told him we could never be. After Gray left we kind of…um… made out. He asked me to be his but…I can't. My friendship has to be put first. Before my love life."

I felt some sort of anger fill me. How dare Sting kiss her? Didn't he get enough of her? Who gave him any right to even—Lucy did.

"Rogue, say something," I heard her voice crack. Then, after taking a glance at her, I saw tears, threatening to fall.

Instantly, I found my arms wrap around her, our foreheads pressed together. Once her hands wrapped around my neck, I moved my hands from around her waist to cup her face. I stared deeply into her eyes, wanting to lock lips. _Not yet. _I reminded myself. Instead, I gently moved her face and placed it on my shoulders. My hands went back to her waist to hold her there.

"It'll be ok Lucy, I promise you. I'll always be there for you," I reminded her, holding her tight.

After she let go, I took it as a cue to let her out of my grip, rather unwillingly. We continued to walk up the stairs, holding hands. "Lucy," I said quietly wondering what she was thinking about.

"Yeah?" She responded in a quiet voice as we neared the top of the stairs.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her in curiosity.

"I'm j-just scared. Y-you're not in this class so…" her voice trailed off. A part of me hated seeing her in such a vulnerable and scared state, but at the same time, a part of me was happy. I was happy to see her so desperately need me by her side. It gave me hope that something, just something may happen with us.

"Don't worry, no one will hurt you. If they do, I swear they'll regret it," I told her in a threatening tone. I was serious too. Despite the calm personality I showed to the world, I still had a deeper temper that was practically impossible to control.

"Rogue, come on. You're better than that," She told me. Best of all, she finally smiled.

Once we opened the doors, taking us to the third floor of the school, I noticed that the hallway was much more crowded compared to the stairwell. People kept their eyes on us, and I noticed Lucy stay glued onto my arm, not that I minded, but I realized it was fear.

"Oh, look at the little slut," someone from a group of boys laughed, staring at Lucy and I.

"She's like the neighborhood bicycle," another smirked.

"Yeah, how's that?" a third boy said, obnoxiously loudly.

"Everyone takes a ride on her," the second boy said, laughing.

I stared at Lucy, who held onto me as tightly as she possibly could, tears filling her eyes. I clenched my fist in anger, unable to hold it in. How dare they say that shit about her?

"Hey, Slutcy, come here! I want to take a ride on you!" the first boy said.

That was it. That's all it took for me to snap. For me to lose my temper. I gently pushed Lucy off and cracked my knuckles menacingly. Then, threw a punch into the dick weed's face. Half the people in the hallway gasped. I didn't care. Who the fuck did the punks think they were? Saying that shit about Lucy…

I felt my anger possess me. I didn't care. I had to protect her. Protect her honor. I let it flood me, shooting through my veins. The air around me grew dark, surrounding me in an aura of violence, putting fear into everyone. Except the punks. If it was a fight they wanted, well they sure in hells name got one.

After punching the first boy, I turned to the side, grabbing the fist another sent at me with my left hand, leaving his torso open for a body shot. I plowed into his gut with my right hand, forcing a grunt of pain from his mouth.

"Why you little…" the first said. Right when he was about to swing, I ducked, causing his fist to collide with the third guy. Anger radiated off of me like an inferno. He had pushed the wrong button with me, flipping that switch that ignited the anger I tried so hard to control. It was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. I was tired of the shit these people had thrown at Lucy, and these suckers were going to get it.

I turned around, and gave a final uppercut to the second guy. Did the punk really think he would fucking get away with the shit he just said? By the looks of it, his jaw would look fucked up.

"Rogue, Stop!" I heard her cry out. Lucy. I turned back, my angry, furious eyes meeting her warm, yet scared eyes. That was all it took. That was all I needed to calm down. To relax. To let it go. One look. I took a deep breath in. I turned to see the boys, all of them on the ground, clenching different areas in pain.

I looked back at Lucy, her eyes filled up with tears. "Rogue…" she said quietly, in sadness. I didn't know if she wanted me around her or not. Fuck. What did I just do? Did I scare her off? Why was it that no matter what I would do, I could never control it? Why is it that my anger takes over me, like nothing else? Why can't I control it?

But something made all my thoughts disappear. I looked down at my hand, to notice her beautifully soft, pale hands hold mine. "Rogue," she said in a soft voice, "are you ok?" She asked me in concern. Maybe it was because I was still breathing heavily from the anger that caused her to ask.

Instantly, all the feelings of regret disappeared. All the anger left. Every ounce of it disappeared. I felt my breathing go normal and my boiling blood calmed down. "I'm sorry," I told her, feeling ashamed.

Instead of her being scared, I felt her arms wrap around me, holding me tight. She looked up at me, her warm brown eyes staring deeply into my cold red ones. "Rogue," she said in the most gentle and sweet voice I've ever heard, "Thank you."

"D-do you still want me around?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me," she replied, as the warmth in her voice filled me up. I found her burying her head into my chest. I finally wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her there. _I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. I love you more than anything,_ the thoughts in my head said as we stayed there, in an embrace.

* * *

**RoLu RoLu RoLu! I hope you like!**

**Also, It would mean so much to me if you could support my other stories, _Voice of an Angel _and _Strictly Business_!**

**I love you! Bye!**


	26. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**So, here's the newest chapter! For those of you wondering, this story is about half way done, so there's still a lot more to go!**

**A huge special thanks to my terrific beta, _leoslady4ever_! She helps make this story as great as it can be. **

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means so much to me. I love you to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Sting P.O.V.**

That was it. She left. She was gone. I have no chance with her. That doesn't mean I can't make sure she gets the best, right? If anyone deserves her it's… no one does. No one deserves her beauty. No one. She only deserves the best, and no one in Fairy Tail Academy is the best. Lucy. Lucy.

The memories played in my head over and over again. How I wanted to protect her, all the time. No matter what. I wanted to always hold her when she was happy, sad, angry. I wanted to be her light.

_"I said, what's the matter Lucy?" She looked panic striken. It pained me to see such a gorgeous, kind hearted girl look so upset, so scared. What would affect this beauty like this._

_"I-I ha-ad a bad n-n-ightmare." She replied, tears threatening to fall. No. I will not ever let her cry. She doesn't deserve it! Lucy deserves the best_.

The night she showed that she trusts me. The night our relationship changed. Everything changed. I knew I was in love with her from that day forth. At first, I thought it was simply an infatuation, but it was so much more.

"_Blondie, stop imagining us fucking," I had a large smirk on my face. As if it wasn't obvious. Her face turned into the brightest shade of red. _

_"Oh shut up! Let's go to class!"_

_I love screwing with this girl. Her blush is so cute. I found her hand in my hand dragging me into class. Lucy is holding my hand. There is no way she is going to live this one down. "Oh, someone wants physical contact with me," I winked at her as she blushed. "Why not put your hands somewhere else," her cheeks turned into an even brighter shade of red, "I wonder. You've seen me shirtless right? Haven't you ever wanted to…I don't know…?" I waited for her to just imagine. I looked around to make sure no teachers around; I unbuttoned a few buttons of this uniform, "get a close up? I know you can appreciate a nice body. Haven't you ever wanted to… maybe see me... all of me?" This girl's hand was burning up. She was definitely using that imagination of hers. Mission accomplished._

It was fun, seeing her so happy around me. Seeing her want to play around with me. There was no denying we have great chemistry so why, why was it that she had to put some other girl's happiness before her own? Did she not once consider that I have absolutely no feelings for? Erza of all she not once consider that I have absolutely no feelings for Erza, of all people? Damn it.

But the best thing we ever shared was that first kiss. I could tell she was battling herself but I didn't care. I wanted her and only her. Pinning her up to a wall, her legs wrapping around my torso, it was all so perfect. It felt like she knew exactly how to send shivers up and down my spine. The way her tongue danced with mine, the way she nibbled my bottom lip. Her hands, travelling up and down my back. But it was gone. It's over. The thing me and Lucy Heartfilia had was over.

Sting!" I heard a voice say, and turning around, I saw the pink haired idiot. "You ok, bro?" he asked me, obviously confused.

"Yeah, fine," I replied, burying my face in my hands.

"We have football practice, we should get going," Gajeel reminded me. Our next game was against Sabertooth Academy and lucky for the team, Gray and I were off game suspension.

"You haven't played in a while, might as well show your skill today during practice," Natsu gave his toothy grin.

"I guess," I replied, my mind still on the blond beauty.

"Why do you keep phasing out?" I heard Natsu ask, annoyed.

"I'm not, loser," I replied, anger building up.

We walked out to the football field, where I saw Laxus giving a pep talk to most of the team. I glanced at the cheerleaders, hoping to see the blond beauty but she was nowhere to be found. Looking back at the team, I saw Gray. He raised his head at me, and I responded with a quick head nod.

"Alright, so team; let's practice with the Hail Mary!" Laxus told us. All the players took their positions. The defense stood in front of the offense.

"Thirty-two, sixty-four! Hut!" I yelled, taking a few steps back, hoping the offense could cover long enough for me to do a good throw. I looked around, hoping to find an open player, but before I could throw the ball, I was sacked into the ground.

As the group huddled I heard two of my team mates speak about a certain subject of interest.

"Apparently Lucy and Rogue have a thing going on," One said out loud. Not only me, but Natsu, Gajeel and Gray all glared at him.

The other raised his eyebrows, "So much for her and Sting."

"Everyone's talking about how Rogue is dominating that pussy," the first guy said. My eyes widened.

I noticed Natsu run towards them, acting on impulse, like always. "You really think Lucy gives herself out like that!" he yelled angrily.

"I don't know man. She was up Rogue's ass in the hallway. He kicked like three guys' asses for calling her a slut," the first guy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, Lucy isn't a slut. She doesn't give herself out. She didn't even give it up to Guildarts, how the fuck can you have such a fucked up opinion of her?" Natsu's anger built up.

I rushed up to the three boys, "What did you say about Lucy and Rogue?" I asked, not threateningly, but out of curiosity.

"Well a bunch of guys were talking shit about her, and Rogue handed it to their ass, hard. Then, she like held onto him, tightly," the second guy told me.

"Are you fucking serious?" My anger filled me.

"I fucking saw it!" the guy said defensively, when he saw me clench my hands into fists.

"Boys!" We all heard Laxus yell, "This isn't the locker room, save your shit for after practice!"

We all got into position, readying ourselves for the Hail Mary. "Thirty-two, sixty-four! Hut!" I yelled, getting a safe distance from the defense. I can't believe Rogue pulled his shit. Who the fuck did he think he was, acting like that with her? I made it painfully obvious that I was into her, so what the fuck?

The next thing I knew, I had gotten sacked into the ground again. "Sting! Get your head out of your ass!" Laxus yelled. Fuck. I shook myself, from the impact of the hit. I need to get this next play down.

Everyone got into position, waiting for this play to work out. The Hail Mary was always the team's weak point. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down but I was way too fucking pissed off. . "Thirty-two, sixty-four! Hut!" I called out for the third time. I kept my eyes on the team. Gajeel was covering Natsu, quite well but what they didn't know is that Natsu was running at full speed. I glanced at the defense, who was being covered perfectly. I had about ten more seconds. I took a look to the left to see Gray Fullbuster, only being covered by one person. Gray had enough of a distance to catch the ball, into the end zone.

I took a step back, aiming for Gray's hands and threw the ball in a perfect spiral. I noticed that the throw was a bit hard, but Gray should catch it. He leapt up into the air, grabbing the ball between his two hands, as he landed into the end zone.

I rushed towards Laxus, to tell him I couldn't play for the rest of practice. "Laxus, I need to go."

"Sting, you will go _after_ practice," he told me in a stern voice.

"Laxus, this is urgent."

"Sting, I didn't tell the team this because I didn't want them nervous, but the game facing Sabertooth, people from colleges are coming. That includes American colleges. Sting, there are only two players on this team, who I believe will actually make it: Gray and you. You need to focus and practice though, because if you don't I'm not sure you'll get what you deserve," Laxus said, trying to give me a pep talk.

"My mind isn't here, coach," I said, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Sting," he sighed deeply, "What are you going to?"

That's when it hit me. _What was I going to do?_ It's not like I could get Lucy to stop hanging out with him. I just don't want anyone to use her and the thought of Rogue doing _anything_ to her made me angry. She was far too delicate. She's been through way too much. I could just warn her.

But, what if Rogue actually _likes_ her? Then what? What if he honestly had a thing for the blond? I mean, if the two get together, then I could still keep an eye on her, just to make sure she's ok.

But Rogue is a womanizer. All he cares about is satisfying his dick's needs. The last thing I want is for Lucy to fall victim to Rogue's ways. Not her.

"Sting, take care of whatever you need to take care of after practice," I looked up at Laxus. "Channel your emotions and anger into the ball. You always play best when your emotions run you. Channel it into the ball. Focus on the game," he mentored me.

"Fine coach," I huffed, rushing back onto the football field. After practice, I am going to Lucy's place and asking her what the fuck is going on between her and Rogue. _After_ practice.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the constant support on this story!**

**It would mean so much to me if you all could support my other stories: Voice of an Angel, Beauty and a Beat (a collab with the lovely and talented _Erisse_), and Strictly Business!**

**Also, for those of you who are wondering, I am trying to make an updating schedule which I will try my best to follow.  
Voice of an Angel updates every _Sunday_.  
The New Kid updates every _Tuesday  
_Beauty and a Beat updates every _Wednesday _and _Saturday_.  
Strictly Business updates every _Friday._**

**I adore you all! I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Love you!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	27. Deep Thinking

**Disclaimer: Our talented friend Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Hello!****To all my American readers, happy early 4th of July! I hope it is fantastic!**

**I'm actually trying to think of nonsense to babble on before this chapter but none comes to mind :(. This is so foreign! Anyways~~**

**A huge special thanks to my lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_! She is such a joy to talk to and a bigger joy to work with. I can tell you, if it weren't for her, this story would have hit writer's block! She definitely saved my behind with this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means sooo sooo sooooo much to me! I love you all to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Erza P.O.V.**

"And so, college applications are almost due, and I know how stressful of a time this can be for students so, December 4 will be the perfect day for our Winter Wonderland school semi-formal as it is the day after the applications are due," I told the student council. I knew I was stressing out about the college applications and I'm sure half the people in my grade comply.

"So I want everyone to prepare. I need people to take different roles to get this ready. That means we need to find a hall for the semi, we need a DJ, we need catering, we need decorations, and most importantly, we need to budget this. I know for a fact, I wouldn't pay over $40 for the semi, so we need to plan accordingly. The school will be giving us $700 to plan this out," I let everyone know.

"We should have the cheerleaders help promote the event! I know Lucy could think up a cute cheer," I heard someone say. Looking up, I noticed Levy, smiling.

"Yeah sure," I said, trying my best not to roll my eyes at the thought.

"Everyone, please write down what role you will be taking. Each job will have two people running it. We will be meeting twice a week instead of the normal once to pull this off. Am I understood?" I told everyone in a menacing voice.

"Yes, ma'am," the student council said in unison, causing me to show a smile.

"Alright, that ends today's meeting," I told everyone once they all chose out a job.

"You are dismissed." I walked out of the room in annoyance at what Levy said.

Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Why is it always about Lucy? What was it about her? Was it her perfect blond hair or her always smiling face? I was walking home from school and for the first time in a long time, I felt alone.

Sting was too busy obsessing over the blond to even talk to me. What else is new? It's not like he's never done that before. He's always been like that. Lucy was always the be all and end all of his high school career.

Then there was Gray, who everyone knew since day one was completely and utterly head over heels for her. The way he shadowed her. The way he smiled at her. The way he would always protect her. The way he dropped everything he was doing if he knew she needed him. Gray's obsession with her was just hopeless. It made no sense to me how anyone could put someone over their own damn self.

As if Sting and Gray wasn't enough for her, she manages to get Rogue to fall under her spell. He called her a fucking nitwit on day one, and now here he is, completely unable to leave her side. It made no sense to me that he's so enamored with her. Talk about bipolar.

I hate being like this, feeling this way. I said such harsh things to her, but I was just so angry, so jealous of her.

I couldn't understand why everyone would ignore me the moment she came into the picture.

How can one girl manage to get the three most good looking boys trapped under her spell? Why is it that everyone would focus on her and completely ignore me? Why is it that I will always be living in her shadow?

Then it hit me. That's why I was always ignored. I lived in Lucy's shadow. We were best friends for such a long time so it was only natural for people to compare us. When comparing, she somehow always managed to come in first and I can't understand why. Am I not as pretty as she is? Am I not as smart as she is? Am I not as hardworking and dedicated as she is?

I have just as much to offer as the blond. I had the good looks, smooth words, the smartness and the dedication she had. So what's the difference between us? What is it that sets us apart?

What exactly showed the difference between Lucy and I? Was it her generally kind nature or her sweet love for all things? Or was it the fact that I had a generally more tough side to me, as opposed to her girly self?

Though I hate to admit it, I'm jealous of Lucy. Everything was handed to her since the day she was born. She had good looks, charm, and a naturally good personality. She lit up so bright, that anyone who stood beside her seemed like a shadow. A dark, cold shadow.

I was just unfortunate enough to end up being just that.

Maybe if someone could bring her back to the real world, then she could stop stealing the spotlight. That might be why I took on that role, to show not just Sting, but everyone that she wasn't the definition of perfection. She isn't the greatest and sweetest thing the world has ever seen. She doesn't have the perfect life that everyone should be part of.

She's seen hardship and endured pain. Everyone does. She's had ups and downs in life that everyone else has. She was no different from anyone else.

I stood there shocked, realizing that I just admitted that Lucy has been through hardships and pain. But it's true. Lucy, like every human, has had to deal with hard times.

I shivered from the cool November air realizing that winter was near.

Her father is always away for business trips and hardly has any time for her. Her mother is nowhere to be seen. Lucy never told anyone what happened to her mother, but whatever it was, it must have been tough.

The girl basically lives with no parents, but it's not exactly like she doesn't feel love. She has all her family servants. She never did call them servants; she always called them her friends. And that would just show her kindness. Most people would abuse those who work for them, but Lucy was different. She never hurt a single one, even though one of them would constantly ask for punishment.

Even though she isn't alone, she still is. She hardly sees the love of a parent. She would have to hope and pray for a Skype date with her father. Last year he had completely forgotten her birthday causing the poor girl to spend the night in tears.

I knew her life wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but the fact that she managed to get Sting wrapped around her fingers made my blood boil. She knew exactly how I felt about him and the fact that she decided to just flirt with Sting the way she did, was completely unnecessary. The fact that they got so close was just wrong to me, and the way she managed to make Sting fall in love with her made me upset.

She really did betray me, by getting along so damn well with Sting. She knew I would never betray her the way she did with me. She knew that I was crazy for Sting yet she decides to…damn it.

Why do such petty things have to affect me the way they do? Why do I care?

As much as I want to forgive Lucy, I'm not sure I can. I know that we're been through thick and thin together. I know she needed me to be there for her. I know she's probably confused about what she feels for Sting and why she feels that way.

It's who she is. She always finds a way to feel bad for doing stuff that isn't always her fault. I still couldn't find it in me to forgive her. The betrayal she portrayed surpassed all the good times we had.

I can't help but feel a little bad though. After hearing her poem and knowing that I had something to do with it made me feel guilty. I knew that she didn't mean to hurt anyone, but the fact is that she did. The reality of the situation is that she hurt me and stabbed me in the back. Right now, I know I'm not ready to become her friend again and in all honesty, I'm not sure I ever will be ready.

* * *

******Updating Schedule: **

******Voice of an Angel updates every _Sunday_.  
The New Kid updates every _Tuesday  
_Beauty and a Beat updates every _Wednesday _and _Saturday_.  
Strictly Business updates every _Friday._**

**I'll see you next Tuesday with my update for this story. Bye bye my lovelies!**

**PS yes I realize that it isn't Tuesday today :P**


	28. Seven Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Guess what guys? My birthday passed last Sunday so I'm now 19! That means legality where I live. Hello Casinos and Clubs! **

**Anyways, I also want to say sorry I didn't post last week. I went on vacation to Vegas and I literally had no time to write. **

**Anywho, I did just write out this newest chapter so I really hope you enjoy it. You are in for the ultimate RoLu moment, I promise.**

**A huge thanks thanks the bestest beta ever, _leoslady4ever_! I love her so much! Her help is sooo apptreciated. **

**Thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing and reading. It means so much to a writer. I love you all to the moon and back  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I don't know what it was about Rogue that made me trust him the way I did. I just knew I trusted him, a lot. It was like he knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Rogue gave me a comfort that I hadn't received in a long time.

Rogue gave me a sense of security that I hadn't felt since mother. The way he held me in his arms told me that he cared. The way he talked to me told me that I was of importance. He gave me a feeling that I didn't feel in a long time.

But I still felt upset. After seeing the look on Sting's face, I felt the world of guilt. I knew I had hurt him by giving him the hope that we could be, only to take it away from him. Every kiss we exchanged gave him more hope. The end result was set since the beginning, and I gave him a false perception of it.

Sting's feelings of pain are my fault.

I let the warm water brush against my bare skin, while lathering my body with a strawberry vanilla shower gel. I felt my emotions soothe at the contact. When lathering my wrists, I gently rubbed it. I looked down at the marks I made on myself realizing that I didn't regret it. I felt relief doing it. For an unexplainable reason, doing this helps me feel better. I just have to be mindful where I do it next time so that no one notices it.

I quickly stepped out of the shower. I looked through the drawer under the sink to find a razor. I gently removed the blade from the head. Once I stepped back into the shower, I was about to slice through my thigh again.

_Promise me not to hurt yourself. _

Rogue's words ran in my head. I agreed to the promise. I didn't like the idea of breaking my promise but I felt like I had no choice. I deserved to be hurt. The pain I cause those around me deserves to be punished. People are always hurt because of me. My selfish actions.

I deserved it.

I gave my upper thigh a slight cut and let the blood leak out. _One._ Giving into my inconsiderate desires for Sting, despite knowing how Erza felt.

I sliced through it again. _Two._ Misleading Sting. Allowing him to believe I would become his.

I slit at my thigh. _Three._ Being an impure slut, as everyone would say.

_Four._ Being the reason mom was dead.

_Five._ Shaming my father because of my reputation.

_Six._ Being the selfish slut I am.

_Seven._ Falling in love with Sting.

I let the tears fall down my eyes as the blood slid down my legs. The shower was painted red. I hated myself. I truly hated who I was. I hated the looks everyone gave me when I walked down the school hallway.

They looked at me like I was easy. They gave me a look that said I would give them whatever they wanted. The only person who respects me is Rogue. I don't know why but he treated me differently. Rogue gave me the escape I so desperately needed.

With every drop of blood that spilled, I felt my pain disappear. I was getting what I deserved. I deserved to be hurt and I deserved to suffer. This was exactly the punishment I've earned.

Once I was cleaned, I took a towel and dried my body up, gently rubbing it against my thighs, staining the white towel red. I sighed deeply, staring at it in distaste. I wrapped another towel around my body and walked towards my room to get dressed.

I wore long red pyjama pants and a green t-shirt. I walked down the stairs to meet Rogue.

"Hey," he said with a smile, walking up to me.

"Rogue," I replied with forced smile.

He stopped in front of me, his eyes going up and down. Surely he didn't realize what I had just done. I wore red for a reason.

"I made dinner," he held my hand and led me towards the kitchen. I felt my cheeks get hot at the action. He was showing me how important I honestly was to him and I loved every moment of it.

Once I was in the kitchen, my eyes met with mashed potatoes and a steak. He also made some gravy with the meal.

"Th-Thanks Rogue," I stammered, truly feeling special by his actions.

"Anytime Lucy. I'll be here as long as you need me," He replied, taking a seat.

I sat beside him, and slightly winced in pain. I felt like the flesh in my thigh had just ripped. It was my punishment for being a back stabber.

The beginning of our meal was spent in silence.

I never expected Rogue to be such a good chef. This tasted temperature through the steak was just right. The mashed potatoes had just the right amount of garlic and salt. The gravy tasted like it was cooked from scratch.

"So college applications are due soon. I think that after dinner we should focus on getting those prepared," he told me.

"Yeah," I replied, completely forgetting that it was due soon. With all that has been happening lately, college was the last thing in my head.

After the meal, I made my way to the living room. I looked back to see Rogue cleaning up the plates.

"Lucy," Rogue said quietly, putting the plates back down.

"You're not um," he paused while slightly blushing, "on your um, period, right?" He asked. At first, confusion filled me, but later, I realized that the feeling of ripping flesh, the wounds must have reopened.

"Y-yeah, I'm o-on it," I lied. I had no choice. If he found out the truth then he would be so disappointed in me. Rogue made his way to stand in front of me.

"Don't lie to me," Rogue's red eyes met with mine, staring at me in a stern manner.

"I'm not!" I defended myself.

"Lucy," he said while holding onto my wrist, staring at me with pain in his eyes, "Did you cut yourself?"

It must have been the softness in his voice that made me speak, "I'm sorry Rogue," I felt the tears burning hot into my eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break the promise. I just deserved it." I wasn't sure why I was telling him or why I was crying but it wouldn't stop. "I just, I felt like backstabber. A slut. I always hurt those around me. They always get hurt because of me. I deserve these mere wounds for the pain I have inflicted them," I felt the tears spill down my cheeks.

"Lucy," he choked out, pulling me into an embrace. I felt it. Safety. Here in his arms. I felt that secure feeling that I craved for all my life.

"Lucy, where?" He asked in concern.

"M-my thigh," I said quietly, in shame.

"This one?" He said, pointing to my left thigh. I shook my head no.

"So the right?" he asked for confirmation. When I nodded, he opened his mouth to speak again, "Do you mind if I pull this up?" he said, referring to my pants. I couldn't speak. My throat became as dry as the Sahara desert and it made it impossible for me to form words. Instead I nodded.

Slowly, but surely, he pulled the sleeve of the red piece of fabric. Once it reached my mid thigh, I felt the fabric become tight and winced in pain. Rogue saw the seven cuts. He stared at them, his eyes slightly widened. His face had an unreadable expression.

He moved his face towards my thigh and he planted his lips there, "Seven?"

"S-seven reasons I deserve it," I mumbled.

"Seven reasons you don't." Rogue stated. He kissed my thigh once, on the first cut, _"One._ You are the most kind-hearted person I have ever met."

His lips moved up to the second cut. _"Two._ You have an unmatchable intelligence." He made a kissing sound.

His lips moved up to the third cut, his breath brushing onto the red flesh. _"Three._ Your beauty. Inside and out." He placed his lips on top of the wound.

_"Four."_ His voice rang in my ears as he slowly moved to the fourth cut, "Your heartwarming laugh." He kissed my thigh.

He looked up at me. I saw his eyes fill with worry. They appeared to be glassy. "Rogue," I said quietly, as my tears fell onto his face.

He looked back at my thigh, his face meeting with the fifth cut. _"Five._ Your care for others." He, once again, kissed the cut.

Why was he doing this? My mind couldn't process why he was acting so sweet with me. I failed to understand the kindness in his actions.

_"Six._ Your strength to handle whatever is thrown at you." He kissed the six cut.

He paused, his eyes glued onto the seventh cut. He couldn't think of a seventh reason. That was obviously the reason why he couldn't say anything else.

_"Seven._ You give me purpose in life." He planted his lips on my thigh. He pulled away and stared at me.

I stared back at him, my eyes widened in disbelief as tears continued to cascade down my cheeks. Rogue, don't leave me.

* * *

**Honestly, I found myself getting glassy writing this. ****I really hope you liked it!**

**I'll see you next Tuesday.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	29. Too Close

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Eem...I know...this chapter is quite short. I'm sorry! Forgive me! I also know I'm posting this at like 1:20 a.m but it's still Tuesday and I'm going to be working all day tomorrow so I won't be able to post then. **

**Thanks to my awesome beta,_ leoslady4ever _for all her help. She is truly awesome. **

**And thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Rogue P.O.V.**

She still needed me and I would be here for her. As long as she wants me around, I will be here. I looked down at her beautiful features, wondering why I never realized what an amazing person she really is. Had I given her the attention she wanted from the start, she would have never been so hurt.

I sighed as I gently tugged down the red piece of fabric to cover her leg. I then pulled her into an embrace. I wanted her to so badly know that she wasn't alone, that people cared for and loved her. I wanted her to know how important she was to the lives of others.

Lucy needed to know that she was an amazing person, on the inside and outside.

"Lucy, please," I begged her. "Don't hurt yourself." It hurts me to see you this hurt, I added in my head. There was no way I could bare to see her under such a condition.

"B-but," Lucy struggled to gather the words in her head. I wasn't sure if it was her lack of trust in me or the fact that she didn't know why she did it.

"Lucy, no one deserves to go through as much pain as you are," I informed her. How could someone as pure and kind as her want to harm herself? There was nothing wrong with her.

"The pain I cause others…" she paused. What exactly was she thinking about? She could never cause anyone pain. If anything, she brings them happiness.

"No, Lucy. You shouldn't ever hurt yourself. I told you, you do not deserve it," I held her tightly between my arms. I pulled my head back slightly to stare her in the eyes. I kept my eyes glued onto hers. They were locked in the love I felt for her. How I wished I could hold her like this for the rest of my life.

My hand made its way to her cheek, cupping it. As my body took control, it inched closer towards her delectable lips. The lips I so badly wanted to lock in with. It wasn't the first time my body acted upon impulse. If she wasn't ready and pulled me off, that was ok. I won't stop her.

I guess it wasn't right for me to do this. I knew she was still hurt from what happened with Sting. And with that thought, my mind regained control, and I pulled away from her.

"Sorry," I sighed deeply, wishing I had more control with her. She took my emotionless exterior and turned it into a love sick teen.

"Rogue," She opened her mouth to speak, only to immediately close it.

"Lucy, I really am sorry," I said as I made my way to the couch opposite from her, giving myself the much needed distance. I knew for a fact that if I didn't keep a distance, I would only act upon my impulse. Right now, she needed a friend and I intend on giving her that. Only when I know she's ready, will I act upon my feelings.

"B-but you didn't do anything," she stuttered. "I'm j-just not ready yet," she admitted. I knew she wasn't. That's the only reason I hadn't pressed my lips to hers. I knew she was still very much interested in Sting.

**Sting P.O.V.**

This stupid football practice was finally done, and I was more than ready to interrogate that backstabbing jackass of a cousin. I rushed out of the locker room, going towards my car, only to be met by the two idiots: Natsu and Gajeel.

"What do you want?" I scowled at them, annoyed out of my mind.

"We both know where you're going," Gajeel began.

"So don't go," Natsu finished his sentence.

What the fuck? Who do they think they are, telling me what to do? I set my fucking priorities and they were set at one thing, figuring out what was with Lucy.

"I don't want Rogue to take advantage of her," I muttered under my breath.

"You know Lucy better than that," I heard a voice say from behind. Turning around, I laid my eyes on him. Fucking Fullbuster.

"Screw off," I tried to get into my car, only to be pushed away by Natsu.

"Sting. Seriously, she fucking rejected you. Suck it up," Gajeel's frustration built up at me.

"Fuck off. All of you. I am going to fucking check up on her," I couldn't understand why the fuck they were keeping me away from her. She loves me. I love her. Isn't that enough for them.

"Sting. Open your eyes! She won't betray her friends. That isn't who she is," Gray groaned out loud.

"Oh, look whose talking. It's he-who-never-had-a-chance," I rolled my eyes. This clearly pissed Gray off since he shoved me against my car.

"Seriously, if you want to go to her house and seem like an over obsessed stalker, then be my fucking guest," Gray angrily as he walked away.

No one fucking gets away with that pushing me into my car shit. "Fucking Fullbuster," I cursed as I tried to land a hit, only to be held back. Looking to my side, I saw Natsu and Gajeel holding me back.

"Sting, you're acting like a fucking pussy!" Natsu yelled at me, holding me away from the bastard in front of me.

"Get over her!" Gajeel scowled, infuriation completely swelling him.

Gray turned around, staring at the sight. "You know why you won't be able to even be her friend?"

"No," I thought out loud, feeling like an idiot.

"Because you never tried. All you do is try to get her to love you and make her want to get with you. You never took the time to think that maybe she doesn't need your love, but your friendship. You're too busy selfishly thinking about yourself and your wants to even consider what she may need," Gray glared at me, his eyes hard and cold. He walked away from the scene, jumping into his car and driving off. Mother fucking Fullbuster.

I jerked Natsu and Gajeel off my arm, trying to jump back into my car. "Sting, if you're going this crazy knowing Rogue's her friend, then what are you going to do when Gildarts comes this Friday? She isn't your property," Natsu told me, his eyes full of concern.

There is no way he was coming. "Gildarts lives in the states for college," I informed the pink haired fool in front of me.

"He's coming to watch our game against Sabertooth. He finished his finals and has December off," Gajeel said, matter of factually.

"How the fuck do you know?" I couldn't fathom why these unimportant people know more about what's going on with our football team.

"If you listened to Laxus's closing coach speech thing, then you would have heard," Natsu replied. "You need to take this more seriously. You're supposed to get a scholarship from UCLA," Natsu grinned like a fool.

Holy mother of fuck. What if he forgave Lucy? Would they…what if they got back together? I knew, the whole time I had my thing with her that she still cared for him and regretted what happened. I shook away the thoughts. They were right. Lucy wasn't my property.

"When I play, I play like a beast. You know that," I replied, my ego taking over.

"That's more like the jack ass I hate," Gajeel punched my shoulder.

"Fuck off, Levy obsessed freak," I teased my red eyed cousin.

"Hey, at least he can get a girl," Natsu defended Gajeel.

"I can get any girl I want," I replied, arrogantly. Sure, I may be pissed as hell at Rogue for taking her away from me, but Gray did have a point. It killed me to admit that Gray was right. Thing is, I don't want a friendship with her. That will never be enough for me.

Now the real question is, do I give up on Lucy, or do I keep trying?

* * *

**Hey all, I know I gave a schedule like a month ago and what not but honestly, two story ideas have began to pull at me like there's no tomorrow I know, I'm terrible!**

**So, I decided to make a new schedule, to accommodate with these stories. You see, if I could, I would update everyday but I just can't. It is a tad unreasonable for me to do that. I mean, I want to give you guys some good quality stories and there is no way I'll ever be able to do that if I update daily. So, Here I am, creating a new schedule that will change as my pull for a story changes.**

**Every ****_Saturday_**** Erisse or me will be updating Beauty and a Beat.  
Every other _Friday_**** I will be updating Strictly Business.  
Every other _Tuesday_**** I will be updating The New Kid.  
Every ****_Sunday_**** I will be updating Voice of an Angel.  
Every other _Monday_**** I will be updating Stranger.  
Every other _Thurs_****_day _****I will be updating Darkness Prevails.**

**So for the first cycle, I will update Stranger and Strictly Business, in addition to my Voice of an Angel and Beauty and a Beat.  
During the second cycle, I'll update Darkness Prevails and The New Kid in addition to Voice of an Angel and Beauty and a Beat.**

**I hope you all enjoy my stories and don't mind that I may be updating some stories later! I just have to make sure I can balance story writing with school in September and work!**

**Hmmm...anything else...Oh yeah! Expect the updates at around 12:00p.m.- 6:00 p.m. Easter****n Time**

**So yeah...ENJOY!**


	30. Application

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**A special thanks to the lovely and talented _leoslady4ever_ for her beta-approval! She's awesomelicious!**

**I know after that last chapter everyone's like *gasp* Gildarts! Just wait your bum bums because he will be coming...soon... :)**

**And I love you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Erza P.O.V.**

I stared down at my laptop screen, trying to figure out exactly what I should write on my college application. Strengths. Weaknesses. Hobbies. Why should we choose you? What four letter word would you choose to preserve?

Couldn't they choose anything more normal to write? I mean, really, what do I have to say about four letter words? I knew for a fact Natsu's four letter word would be _food_. Levy's would be _book_. Gajeel's would probably be _Levy_, if he even filled the application out.

Now, what could I write that was original. What four letter word would take people by surprise? There could always be the generic things such as _love, lust, life, live._ Then I thought about it. A four letter word that should be preserved is _hope_. But that's so generic. I mean, anyone would write hope, but wasn't it important to execute the word properly instead of just writing about it?

So that would be _how_ I write about preserving hope would make it a good application. This was the only essay style question where they were expecting over 100 words. Actually the range was 500-1000 words on it. I could do this right? I'm Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail Academy's student council president and probably one of the smartest girls in all of Foire.

I can totally get this done.

"Erza dear," My mother entered my room, with snacks. "You really should eat something. You might end up not feeling well."

Mother cared so much about me but honestly, lately the only thing that was on my mind was finishing this damned application that was due tomorrow. This needed to be finished as soon as possible.

"Mother, I am busy. You know how important this is to me," I told her. Her eyes looked at my computer screen where she saw the application for _McGill University_. I had to get in. McGill was my dream ever since I was a child and knew that Father went there.

"Erza dear, I'm sure you'll get in. Your marks are top and you might as well have gotten perfect on your SATs," Mother encouraged me. I didn't get perfect on my SATs. I didn't even get the highest mark in my school. Someone managed to get higher than me. Someone managed to hit perfection.

"I'm just stressed, Mother," I told her.

Mother sighed deeply as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Erza, just know that whatever happens is for the best," she kissed my cheek and left the room, leaving celery sticks and cheese on my table.

**Sting P.O.V.**

Natsu, Gajeel and I sat in my room, all of us with our laptops in front of us. College applications were due tomorrow and we were all scrambling to finish it up before the game tonight.

"Man…" Natsu whined, "Why are these applications so annoying. Asking for my SAT scores. I didn't do well! Gosh," he complained.

"You should have studied dim wit!" I scolded the pinkette. He was too busy devouring the fried chicken in front of him. How can the idiot eat so much and not become fat?

"I don't even see the point of college," Gajeel responded as he fiddled with the piercings around his face.

"I don't see the point of applying. I already know UCLA is giving me a scholarship after I play tomorrow," I groaned out, as I rolled my eyes.

"It's a good backup plan, you know," Natsu told me sounding like my father.

"Don't even talk like that," I glared at him. "You sound like Weissologia," I told him angrily.

"Sorry man. You know we're in the same boat when it comes to fathers," Natsu told me and for some reason, he was grinning like a fool.

"Wipe that smile off your ugly ass face," I said to Natsu, "it isn't a smiling matter," I frowned at the memory. All our fathers left for some business deal all the way in Dubai 7 years ago and we'd hardly seen them since.

"Sorry," Natsu frowned. "It's just, whenever I remember Igneel, I smile. He really was awesome."

"Do you guys know any easy colleges I can apply to?" Gajeel asked as he rubbed his head and successfully changed the subject.

"Gajeel, just apply everywhere. You'll get accepted somewhere," Natsu encouraged with a smile.

"I doubt it," I smirked. It was always a good time making fun of these losers. "What's Levy planning on doing?" I asked Gajeel.

"Who, Shrimp? She's probably going to the states. She wants to become an English literature teacher," Gajeel stated simply. I wonder what he was thinking about.

"So Sting, just apply somewhere. What if UCLA chooses Gray over you? You'll be screwed," Natsu lectured me. What an annoying idiot. Since when did he know what to say? I thought he was a dense, hopelessly slow fool.

"Fine. I'll go for Cornell," I stated, opening up the page online. They were Ivy League and had an awesome football athletic program. Perfect.

"It's called a backup plan, fool. Not an 'apply to the best,'" Gajeel glared me. I wasn't stupid. It was obvious I would get in.

"Fine. I'll add Columbia to the list," I answered.

"What's with you and these Ivy League schools?" Natsu asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok, fine. San Jose State. But that's the last place I'm applying," I answered, opening up the website for the three colleges.

"That's more like it. But are you only applying to three places?" Gajeel asked me.

"Why are you two so annoying. Get your head out of my ass," I angrily replied, getting irritated with how pushy these people were acting.

**Gray P.O.V.**

For me, my goal was simple. To become the best running back in the NFL. My only concern was what college would give me the best opportunities for that. Where exactly should I apply to get what I want? There was also a thought, lingering deep in my head. What exactly did Lucy have planned and would she still need me?

I took out my phone and sent her a quick text:

_Lucy, don't forget to apply to colleges. I'm waiting to hear all about your career as a doctor!_

I put my phone away and looked up at my laptop. I had typed out a list of colleges I wanted to apply to, so it was only a matter of narrowing it down. I had a hefty 15 on the word document. I only really wanted to apply to 8 places. Three top notch. Three average. And two back up plans.

Cornell was a definite yes. To get into Cornell meant receiving an Ivy League education along with the crazy athletic connections they had. So that was one of my eight. Looking down my list he came across University of Oklahoma. I was definitely going to apply there, considering Adrian Peterson played for their football team. Peterson was definitely my favorite football player. My last choice was Columbia University, for the exact same reasons as Cornell.

Once I was satisfied with my top three I decided on a few other colleges and finished up my applications. The best thing about these applications was that I could reuse most of my answers. There was that odd question on every application that would make me stumped, but I tried my best.

What sucked most was that my grades were just average. My SAT scores were slightly above average. The only thing that could really get me into these colleges, the only thing that set me apart was my athletic ability. Since I was the best football player in all of Fiore, it would probably get me a few acceptances. I had a few references from teachers talking about my dedication and what not, but the most important one was Laxus. I had to get a nod of approval from Laxus to reference for me. The chances were pretty high that he would, but considering the recent drama with Sting, I wasn't too sure.

When I heard a beep on my phone, I looked down and saw a response from Lucy. I felt my lips curve up into a smile, knowing that our friendship still existed.

_Don't worry! I'm already done :)._

* * *

**Gildarts will be here very soon... :)**

**And now it's time to self advertise. :) Want more RoLu, then vote for them in my story, _Voice of an Angel_ where Lucy and her rockband go through the troubles that come with fame. It tells the tale of how a rock band reach fame then what happens DURING it and just shows all the corruption and manipulation. **

**Interested in a GrayLu, or maybe NaLu fluff? Check out _Stranger_ because I will guarantee, the NaLu fluff is there from the start. GrayLu just comes much later.**

**I gotta say, my angsty fic known as _Darkness Prevails _is one of the saddest I have to write but it's such fun too! Basically, an alternate ending to Fairy Tail 337. _  
_**

**Yeah, that's about all I'll advertise since I'm sure you've already checked out my LaxAna in _Strictly Business_ :P.**

**See you in two weeks! Bye**


	31. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys! This is not a chapter update so if you're expecting that, I'm sorry but turn away kiddos. This is more an update of why I can't update. It isn't even writers block because I know exactly what I'm going to write. I have just had such a crazy week/weekend and almost everything I posted was prewritten about a week ago. Rest assured, I will continue to update! I'll have this updated ASAP, promise. **

**Until then, you can enjoy my newer stories! **

**Sacrificial Love (GrayLu)**

**Stranger (GrayLu)**

**Foolish Dragons (StiCy and RoLi)**

**Darkness Prevails (pairing not decided)**

**Thanks for your time and I love you all sooooooo much and I'm so sorry!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	32. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**HEY! IT'S FRIDAY! And...as promised, NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I know you people are super happy about it. I hope at least...Anyways!**

**A huge special thanks to my amazingness beta, _leoslady4ever_! She is just plain awesomelicious!**

**Thanks guys for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I love you all to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Looking at Rogue sitting across from me on the couch made me feel a certain fluttering deep in the pit of my stomach and there was no mistaking it: butterflies. I wasn't sure why, but Rogue was giving me butterflies. Maybe it was that warmth that he gave me, or the sense of security. Maybe it was the fact that Rogue showed me that I can be the best at something. Perhaps it was the sense of belonging or self worth that I had learned to develop through the strengthening of our friendship.

Whatever it was, it made me feel well...content. It made me feel like I didn't have to cut anymore. Rogue gave me seven reasons to stop, seven reasons to balance out the seven reasons I did it. He showed me that I didn't have to suffer anymore. Rogue, for the first time since Mama, showed me how it felt to be loved and I knew, for a fact that I would forever be grateful for what he did. I would always be indebted to him for coming to me when I was at my all time low. I would always owe him because I know, for a fact, had he not come in when he did, I very well might not have been alive.

I had no sense of worth or value. Actually, I saw myself as a filthy slut. A filthy, disgusting, slut.

Sometimes I wonder if I could truly trust anyone else with my past. I wonder how much people would judge me based off of what I did and what happened. Would they look at me differently because I wasn't pure? Would they treat me differently? I wonder...

"What are you thinking about?" Rogue asked me, stopping me from thinking any further.

"N-nothing," I lied to him, refusing to add more stress to him.

"You can trust me," Rogue assured me. But could I? Every single time I find it in me to trust someone, I find myself disappointed.

I wasn't sure if it was my silence, or the unreadable expression on my face that made Rogue frown, but something I'd done had cause his face to darken. Oh how I wished I was able to read his thoughts and understand what I'd done to make his expression cloud up like that.

I wasn't sure who it was, but whoever was at the door seriously saved me from the awkwardness that was brewing between Rogue and I. Jumping from my seat, I rushed towards the door, and before answering it, I looked back. I realized that Rogue had trailed behind me, almost like a lost puppy, if I dare say.

I opened the door and when my face met with his, my heart was slamming into my chest.

I didn't think that we would be able to associate like this ever again.

I was scared he would be out of my life for good, and I would never see him again.

I feared losing my best friend forever.

Seeing him at the door told me otherwise. It told me that there were no hard feelings and he would always remain in my heart. I found my arms wrapping around him and holding him securely. I wasn't sure why, but right now, I felt so right hugging him.

"Gray," I said as I slowly pulled away from the embrace.

"I was going to come earlier," he said as he awkwardly ran his hands through his hair. "But I had football practice and then there were college applications."

He let out a chuckle before continuing, "I was scared that I left you under the impression that things would be awkward."

"I...I was scared of that," I replied while biting onto my bottom lip in nervous anticipation of what he would say next. Normally, when someone confessed their undying love for their best friend, things would be ruined. I didn't want to lose my bond with Gray.

"And for that I'm sorry. But do you really think you would be able to get rid of me so easily?" He let out a silly laugh. It was silly because it was his most genuine laugh. The uncontrollable one that, no matter how hard you tried, it would always come out weird.

"A girl can only hope."

"Ouch," Gray replied with mock hurt in his voice.

His eyes then went off from me as he walked into my house. They never met back with my eyes because they were soon glued onto Rogue.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked him with a harsh hostility in his voice.

"I could ask you the same," Rogue replied nonchalantly.

He seemed so calm. It amazed me.

"I was going to tell Lucy she had to come to our football game tomorrow," Gray replied with a sour tone.

"Gray, calm down," I said pleadingly. I really wasn't up for seeing Gray's anger overtake his logic.

We all stood there quietly, in an awkward silence. It seemed to echo in the entirety of the Heartfilia Mansion. It reigned and pierced deep into my soul. Once I noticed Gray's eyes narrow at Rogue, I felt compelled to stop him from doing something rash.

"Gray," I paused, to ensure I had his attention.

Once he looked at me I continued, "Rogue is the reason I'm...um...still."

I stopped speaking, unsure of how to continue. He then glared at Rogue and asked, "Still what?"

I noticed Rogue gaze towards me, in a confused manner. Did he not know that he saved my life?

"Alive." I finally answered.

And I feared the silence. I was scared. What if I chased Rogue away with...with how I was. No- not was. How I am. The person I am. A cutter. An impure cutter. Dirty. Filthy. Tainted. A slut.

That was all I would ever be.

But the silence didn't overtake. Gray spoke with a softness. "I was worried he would take advantage of you."

Of course he was. Gray was one of the few people that saw me live through the flashbacks of my childhood. He saw me break down to the deepest despairs that completely took over my heart. He witnessed it all. We were both 13 at the time and Gray saw me. He knew when I made my first cut. He wasn't there but he knew. Gray knew sides of me that no one had ever seen before.

"I know," I replied softly. He had this protective personality when it came to me. He didn't want anyone to ever touch me in such a way. Never again.

"But Rogue isn't like them," and I cringed at the thought and could feel my eyes welling up with tears. The images began raiding through my head once again.

The slaps for every time I would ask where mama was.

The kicks for every whimper I let out.

The punches for every time I would try to escape.

The deed. The deed that I never understood at the time.

The same deed I never knew would change me into a guarded person.

The same deed that made me impure.

The exact same deed that tainted any shred of innocence I had.

And I felt the tears rush out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I found that it was becoming difficult to breath. My nose was becoming clogged and a large lump formed in my throat. I felt like I was going to throw up.

It was the exact same deed that made me want to end my life.

Why did it have to happen to me? Why...?

"Why..." I let out the whimper as my legs failed me. I hated the world. My vision was beginning to blur.

No. I couldn't pass out. I didn't want to worry them but...but at the same time, at the exact same time, I didn't care because I learned as a child that the world wasn't what I expected.

I was the reason mama died. She died because I had to run off. She chased after me. She followed me, ignoring the cars that were passing the busy road. The truck crashed into her at such an impact and although I was only five, I could still register what had happened. I still understood that mama...

I still knew that I was the reason she died. But little did I know that losing my mother wasn't all that I would lose that day. I lost it all. Everything.

The very last thing my mind was able to register during this moment was being in the warmth of..._him_. The only reason I knew it was him was because of the scent. That exact same scent. The scent of freedom, full of wind and water. Gildarts.

Then, the kindness in his words. The sweet, words that filled me. They were the words he use to say to me before I slept. When I woke up panting from those dreaded memories. The words that gave me faith to look forward to the future.

"I'm right here, Lulu."

Gildarts. My first love. My hero. My savior. I looked up to him, my vision clearing up. The lump disappeared from my throat. Comfort completely filled me and all I could think was: what is he doing here?

Almost as if he could read my mind he said, "I just came to Magnolia and decided to say hello. Just because we're not together, doesn't mean I was intending on breaking all my promises."

I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him and releasing all my tears into his chest. I just felt...so safe in his broad chest. As I snuggled closer into him, I thought out loud, "You need to shave."

"I know," He chuckled as his grip around my waist tightened.

During that moment I realized that I was sitting on his lap, and I anxiously moved away. Sure he was my first love, but that didn't mean I still loved him. My heart was elsewhere and although I could never have him, I still loved him. I still loved Sting.

I looked around, searching for who was around. Rogue. And I found myself heedlessly latching onto him as if he was my lifeline. I was scared because the memory continuously replayed in my head. Whenever I was in Rogue's arms, I felt that sense of security I needed. I breathed in, buried my head into his chest, then breathed out.

"So you two?" Gildarts asked with a slight form of amusement in his voice.

"No. I'm just her friend," Rogue replied. Friend. Friend. Friend. Why was that word ringing in my head? What's going on with me? I mean, I love Sting so why does Rogue calling me a friend bother me so much?

I looked up at Rogue's face, and noticed the hint of uneasiness in his otherwise emotionless eyes.

"But I will always be here for her."

And I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

* * *

**So chances are I might take a two week self proclaimed break just to catch up with my writings and just to ease myself. I find that since I have so many ongoing stories, I might begin rushing chapters and reducing their quality. And school's starting so I want to get into the groove of that before I continue writing. I'll be back though, I promise!**


End file.
